Tale of Kaizokukage
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: Step right in in a world full of Adventure and Wonder and friendship "Okay I'm going to stop or I will start to sound like a dumb ass this is My own Version of Bijuu Bijuu Fruit this will have an M level stuff Naruto Is the responsible little brother Smartass Naruto and those of say "That not a crossover" It's a Fanfiction. NaruHina X Harem and Luffy x Nami X Boa
1. Chapter 1

**Hi and before you guy said did you ask permission Yes I did I ask Emma If I can make My own version of this story will be different but there will be some thing that will be a little bit of the same**

 **Same: Naruto and Luffy will still be brother Kyuubi will still be a huge prev Hinata will still be the same.**

 **Different: The Akatsuki are a group of** **Jinchuuriki** **bounty hunters that work fore the world Government, Their are more then Nine Bijuu but the higher the tails go the higher their power are but their rare ones like nine tails witch there are a small hand full of. Naruto and Luffy will have a harem like Naruto X Hinata x Sakura x Satsuki x ino x Kira x Shizuka and more as for Luffy x Nami x Boa. And their are four type of energy user out there, the characters that can use chakra Naruto, Sakura, Satsuki, Kira. Chi user are Hinata and Ino, and the rest are just Kai user.**

 **Bijuu fruit and God Fruit: Those who eat these fruit can swim but to the people that are** **Jinchuuriki** **that eat their can swim God fruit are really rare and they muss be given by a god or goddess Kira will get a God fruit the Okami okami fruit mode Amaterasu. Kira Is a Demigod of Amaterasu and Tsume Inuzuka.**

* * *

 **:Chapter One:**

 **"I'm Luffy and I'll become King of Pirates."**

 **"And I'm Naruto and I'll become a Kage."**

* * *

'What you guy expect me to the King last words Fine only just because of some of you are girl and will give me the Puppy Eyes no Jutsu.' Foxsky said he then Cleared his throat 'Wealth Fame Power Gold. Ruger the king of the Pirate was a man who took this and everything that this world had to offer his last word's alive change this world were. " **My Treasure You Can I It I left It All There You Just Have To Find It."** His dying words lured countless Men to the Sea in what is know as the Great Pirate era.' Foxsky said. 'There you guy happy now Also Do worry the First male Demon is still going the story the chapter I typed year ago just dyed and enjoy the chapter.' Foxsky said.

* * *

The Red Hair Pirates arrived in their base town of Fuchsia Village… the moment they arrived they were greeted by two boys one 7 years old with black hair that is wearing a white Shirt and blue shorts and straw sandals and one 4 with blonde hair boy with three whisker marks on both side of his face that made him look like a fox he is wearing a Orange flame white shirt and blue shorts and blue sandals. They were, Monkey D. Luffy was the older of the two, and his younger brother Uzumaki D. Naruto.

"Anchor, Fishcake… what are you doing now?" asked "Red Hair" Shanks. Shank is a man with tan skin and red hair he also has a goatee black eyes and three scares on his left eye he is wearing a yellow straw Hat that has a red band around it, a white long sleeve button up shirt that he roll up to his elbow a red sash that held up his pants that are black and went up to knees a black cape and straw sandal on his feet on his side is a his Pirate cutlass.

"We're going to show how manly we are!" said Luffy.

"Yeah!" said Naruto.

"Yeah right…" said Jiraiya, one of Shanks' crew members. Jiraiya is a old man with long white hair a big wart on his nose and blue eyes a white gi with red flame on the ends of the sleeve and green hakama pants and wooden Sandal.

"We are!" yelled both.

Luffy had a knife in his hand, as well as Naruto… Luffy stabbed himself in the leftside of the face. While Naruto stabbed his left hand.

"Holy Shitting Balls Shacks!" yelled Shanks.

* * *

 **:Later In The Local Bar Tavern:**

* * *

"THAT WAS REALLY STUPID OF YOU TWO!" yelled Shanks at the two brothers.

"But we really want to join your crew…" whitened Naruto now with a bandage up left hand.

"Yeah we're men! I have a punch like a pistol" said Luffy now with a bandage under his left eye.

"And I'm a chakra user!" said Naruto.

"Punch like a pistol and chakra user… that's nice." Said Shanks sarcastically.

Both began to get angry. Shanks sighed, "Here don't get angry have some apple juice you two…" said Shanks.

"Gee thanks." The two boys said

He handed the brothers some apple juice, then began to laugh, "Real man don't drink apple juice"

"Hey!" yelled Naruto.

"Not funny…" yelled Luffy.

"If you really want to be a man read this." said Jiraiya gave the two boy some pieces of paper.

However Yasopp another member, "Hey give that me!" he yelled not wanting to two boys to read his work which was a pervert story called Make Out Paradise. But he accidentally read a few lines in the process and fainted from blood loss Yasopp is a man with blond dreadlocks and tan skin he is wearing a green stripe shirt brown pants with a gun holster that was holding a pistol.

"You boys at it again…" said Makino, one of the barmaids.

"Those two will never change…" said Ayame the other barmaid.

Then the two noticed Yasopp on the ground, "Oh my god… Yasopp…" said the two barmaids.

"Don't worry you two… he's just looking out for you two…" said Ben Beckman the first mate of the crew.

"Well it doesn't seem like it…" said Naruto.

"It's true, there's many things a pirate must do, and he knows that sea can kill you in a 1000 ways…" said Ben Beckman.

"Yo Anchor, Fishcake!" said Shanks.

"See… he just likes making fun of us…" said Luffy.

"Maybe you do have a point…" said Ben Beckman with a sweat drop.

"Hey bro over here.." said Luffy pointing to a box that had two weird Fruit in it One of the fruit is a purple Gum fruit the other fruit is a dark orange peach that look like a foxs

Just then the door slammed open… a man who's face was cover in a white bandages with a large sword on his back for some reason he didn't have any eye brows he worn a red coat and a black shirt and green pants the were hold up by a blue sash.

"A mountain bandit…" whispered Ayame.

"Well, well, pirates…" said the man, "I though something smelled awful… give me some sake…"

"Sorry we're all out…" said Makino.

"Then what are they all drinking…" said man.

"Sorry we took the last of it… here's an unopened one…" said Shanks holding out  
the unopened bottle.

The man punched the bottle, breaking it and spilling all of its' contents on Shanks with it.

"Look at this mess…" said Shanks picking up the shards of the broken bottle.

"You don't have to worry about it… we'll clean up…" said Ayame.

"That's quite all right…" said Shanks.

The man used his sword to knock over everything on the bar.

"If you like cleaning up clean up that mess…" said the man, who then out a wanted  
power "I'm Momochi Zabuza… I have a quite a high bounty on my head, 8,000,000 berries… you're a nobody… I'm leaving…" said the man known as Zabuza.

"Shanks are you okay…" said Makino worriedly towards the pirate captain, helping him clean up from the mess that covered in.

"Don't worry, some of it went in my mouth…" said Shanks.  
He and his began to laugh it off.

"How could you!" yelled Luffy, "Why did you stand up like a man…"

"Luffy" said Shanks.

"I don't feel so good…" said Naruto.

"Luffy" said Shanks.

"I'm leaving!" said Luffy.

Luffy was about to leave, Shanks grabbed his arm and it began to stretch. The entire

crew gasped.

"What's happening" cried Luffy.

"Luffy did you eat this fruit?" asked Lucky Roux, the fat man of the crew holding a picture of a purple fruit.

"I did it wasn't very good Naruto ate the other fruit that was there" said Luffy pointing ot his little brother who suddenly fainted.

"NARUTO!" cried the whole bar.

"What's happening to him?" asked Luffy.

"He ate the Biju Biju Fruit, Model Kyubi no Yoko the only time the person would faint after eating would be." said Shanks who turned his attention to the bar maids.

"Is he?" asked Shanks.

Jiraiya lifted up the unconscious boy's shirt, there was what looked like a tattoo of a spiral.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier I know about the Jinchuriki…" said Jiraiya.

"The Jinchuriki?" asked Luffy confused.

"Luffy has your brother ever been hated by the villagers?" asked Jiraiya. Luffy balled his fists, "All the time and they hate me too for trying to stand up for him that's one reason why we want to join. Ayame, Makino and the mayor and our family are the only one who treats us nicely" said Luffy.

"Luffy please don't hate you're the brother." said Makino.

"Remember for years ago… when that demon attacked? The giant fox… the truth was he was never killed… he was sealed inside of Naruto…" said Ayame.

"Really…" said Luffy holding back tear wondering was what happening to his brother. Both the barmaids tried to comfort him.

"Many people think he's the demon but he's not… you know that right…" said Makino.

"Of course I do… he's my brother... and my best friend…" said Luffy, "But what's happening…"

"This Devil Fruit causes the eater to gain the powers and even transform into a mini-version of the demon… however if the holder of the demon eats it… they will have to confront their demon about it and can be became a giant version or human size deepens of how will the to work together." said Jiraiya.

* * *

 **:Inside Naruto's mind:**

* * *

Naruto stood before a giant cage, inside was a horrible beast… A orange fur Fox with Long rabbit like ears and Nine long tails the Tittle of this beast is Kyuubi no Yoko and he would kill me if I say has name.

"Who… who are you…" said Naruto.

 **"I'm a big fluffy Bunny…"** said the Kyuubi sarcastically.

"Really…" said Naruto, "I never knew that fluffy bunny can look so scary looking…"

 **"That's not was I meant…"** said Kyubi, **"I was being sarcastic…"**

"Oh…" said Naruto, "What does "sarcastic" mean"

" **He's 4… "** The Demon said " **It's sarcasm it mean I was lying for a humorous reason… I'm the Kyuubi…"** said the demon.

"What… but I heard you died…" said Naruto.

 **"No… I didn't… the mysterious hero that gave his life to save your village sealed me… in you"** said Kyuubi.

"Why am I here?" asked Naruto.

 **"You ate one of the Biju Biju fruits… because of this I can't take over you ever brat you got lucky** …" said Kyuubi.

"Oh…" sauid Naruto, "So what's going on…"

" **You have the ability to transform in to a mini version or a giant of myself… just focus on looking like me…"** said Kyuubi.

"Why?" asked the 4 year old.

" **Because it will help you get out of here…"** said Kyuubi.

"Why?" asked the 4 year old.

 **"Because you ate the stupid fruit…"** said Kyuubi.

"… Why?" asked the 4 year old.

 **"Your trying to annoy me on purpose… aren't you?"** asked Kyuubi.

Naruto just gave him a small foxy grin.

 **"I would be lying if I don't respect you fore that. Just focus on transforming into me…"** yelled the Kyuubi.

Naruto did just that… however… there was a flash of light and Naruto whole was covered in golden flames and mark all over his body on the back of his hand where spiral marks two part of his hair stood up like horn his birth mark where now three black rectangle that where on both side of his face. Kyuubi sighed… **"I can't you blame for not fully transforming… that must be your hybrid "** said Kyuubi. **"But this must be a side effect of half of me sealed inside of you, Now you should return to the living world… that brother of yours and those pirates are worried."** said Kyuubi.

Everything went black.

In the waking world Naruto woke up.

"My head…" said Naruto.

"Bro… you're okay…" said Luffy.

"I am… ad look what I can do!" said Naruto.

There was that pop sound and he giant the ears, tails and a set of claws.

"That's so cool!" said Luffy.

Shanks cleared his throat, "I know it's good that Naruto is okay but I should tell you something…" he took a breath "Listen Fishcake Your lucky that your a Jinchuuriki that mean you can still swim but…" Shanks then took a look at Luffy with a sad look in his eyes. "Anchor… you will never be able to swim again! Those fruit you ate were the devil fruit… To same people who them can never swim and will drown like a sack full of rocks" Said Shank.

"WHAT!" both yelled in surprised and they began to cry.

* * *

 **:Days later:**

* * *

After the red hair pirates left Makino and Ayame ran to the mayor… the only other person to treat Naruto with respect.

"It's terrible mayor!" said Ayame.

"Luffy… and Naruto… that bandit…" said Makino not knowing what to say.

"What is it about Luffy and Naruto?" asked the mayor.

* * *

 **:Where Luffy and Naruto Are At:**

* * *

"You two are interesting little brats…" said Zabuza, "Both of you are not hurt… but all my kicks and  
punches" As he stomped on them pinning them between a water well.

The towns peoples ignored the bandit in fact some of them watched.

"Maybe he'll finally get rid of the demon…" said a one of the town's men.

"I hope so… he's such a bright to the village…" said another.

"Look You No Brow Baster! Shanks Is A Great Man And Way Better Then You!" yelled Luffy.

"That's right… he's 10 times better than you!" yelled Naruto.

"No Brow Baster?" said Zabuza.

He then kicked both next each other and step on them, he raised his rather large sword over them.

"Stop!" called the mayor.

He and the two barmaids appeared right beside the mayor, the mayor got ion his hands and knees.

"Please let the kids go... take whatever you need from the town… please... one of those boys is a  
hero to this town… please…" begged the mayor.

"Too bad… they made fun of me… they called me a no brow baster less freak…" said Zabuza, "Even if I lack  
eyebrows…" he muttered under his breath.

"I was wonder why there was no one at the docks when we arrived…" said a voice behind them.  
Both barmaids turned around saw Shanks with his crew. Zabuza let out a small laugh.

"What's wrong Anchor, Fishcake… I thought your punches were as strong as pistols and I thought Naruto was a chakra user…" said Shanks.

"You know perhaps I should even the odds…" he said.

Suddenly many Zabuzas appeared.

"He's a chakra user…" said Jiraiya.

One of the Zabuzas appeared next to Shanks and held a gun to his head.

"You know I didn't think most clone users used guns…" said Shanks, "You know they can misfire… especially when used by a clone…"

The Zabuza clone looked surprised until Lucky Roux appeared next to him and shot him in the head reverting him to water…

"My clones…" said Zabuza.

The Zabuza clones were posed to strike Ben Beckman began to fight them off using a gun as a club… as of them turned to water.

"You can, poor booze on me, you can make fun of me… you can even spit on me… but nobody… nobody hurt my friends…" said Shanks.

Both Naruto and Luffy heard what he said…

"Hmm… is that so… well I have one more trick up, you sleeve…" said Zabuza. He released a smoke bomb… when the smoke cleared Zabuza disappeared… with the two boys.

"Oh no… their gone!" yelled Shanks.

Meanwhile Zabuza was in a small rowboat with each boy in each hand.

"They would have thought I went to hills… but hiding out at sea was genius…" said Zabuza "I don't need you two anymore…"

He tossed both boys in the sea Naruto was trying to help Luffy that couldn't swim but both them were drowning… Zabuza stood there laughing until the local Sea King came showed up… and swallowed Zabuza whole… it turned it's attention ot the two boys who were struggling ot keep to the surface… when the Sea King was t eat them Shanks gabbed them and protected them… he glared at the sea king… which swam away in fear… both boys were crying.

"Luffy… Naruto… it's okay… everything fine…" said Shanks holding on them tightly.

"But… but…" cried Naruto.

"Your arm…" cried Luffy fishing his younger brother's sentence.

Shanks lost his left arm… protecting the two brothers…

"It's a small price to pay not that your safe…" said Shanks.

* * *

 **:The Next Day Later:**

* * *

the Red Hair pirates were leaving for good.

"So you're really leaving?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah we've been using this place for a base for far to long" said Shanks.

"We're sad your leaving, But we understand we're too young to go" said Luffy.

"Yeah" agreed Naruto.

"You two can't be pirates… because one of you can't , Anchor…" said Shanks.

"Hey!" yelled both.

"I'll show you! I'm going to become king of the pirates!" yelled Luffy.

"And I'm going to a Kage!" yelled Naruto.

Shanks smirked at the two, he took off his hat and put on Luffy head "Give this back to me when you become a great pirate…" said Shanks. He then notes Jiraiya walking down the ship bridge.

"Jiraiya what the matter." Shanks said as he saw he had all of his stuff.

"I'm Staying for a bit to train Naruto so he can become a Kage the first Kaizoku Kage." Jiraiya said make the two a little happy to see one of their older friend will be staying.

"Well if that the case no Chakra user is not completed with out this." said Shank as began to pulled out something form his jacket, it was headband with a metal plate that looked like a leaf and blue cloth.

"That band… you're a chakra user?" asked Naruto.

"Well I don't use it so much anymore… only fore sword play but I used to use clone be they were never good they look really sick and always came out dying" said Shanks.

Both boy cried as they saw the red hair pirates sailed away. Jiraiya then patted the two boy on their to make they stop crying. "Okay Naruto, Luffy tomorrow I'll help you to with control of your new powers and don't worry about the Marines." Jiraiya said.

"Why?" Two boys said confusedly.

"Because of three thing it will take three Marine Admiral to take me down and I will take them down with me, I'm give Information to both the Kage Council and the World Government and last but no less I can train Kage like the fourth Hokage." Jiraiya said as he grabbed the two boys and walk them home to go to bed because before the morning come the two boys will have a Dragon Ball training montage.

* * *

 **:10 years later:**

* * *

A now 17 year old Luffy wore Shanks' pressure Straw Hat as well as a red vest and shorts a now 14 year old Naruto wore similar shorts to Luffy but red and an orange shirt and white hoodie a red sash black baggy pants and black armored toe boots he also wore Shanks' headband over his fore head but the cloth was gone and replace with a long black cloth Naruto also has a utility belt that severely pouches and a Katana that is on his left side of him. Naruto's Katana has a red blade that is made with metal that can channel energy it has the symbol of a whirlpool on it's blade the sword tsuba is a black diamond that has storm clouds the katana handle is covered in black grip is a red and wrap around a black strap on the end of the katana's handle is the swords golden kashira it has wave marking the Katana sword is sheathed into a black sheath. The name of this blade is Muramasa no Naruto that belong to both boy mother Uzumaki Kushina on Naruto's back is a ginormous red scroll.

The two teen saw huge group of the town's people over the year Naruto Got the respect of the town people and the two made friend with the villager kid but some of them moved away or went on a adventure but among them where Ayame, Makino the mayor and Jiraiya who sat on his boat an watched them sail away in a small boat . "I'm going to miss them…" said Ayame. giving the two boy a wave fore good bye.

The two sail away unknowing their great Adventure is about to started their tale of adventure, friendship and love.

* * *

 **:With the two brother:**

* * *

Kyuubi scent the Sea King that ate Shanks' left arm all those 10 years ago. " **Well, well Kit look who it is it's Eelly head."** said Kyuubi in Naruto's head, Naruto had gained the ability to hear the Kyuubi, but he only told Luffy about that. "Well look who's back."said Naruto.

"You thinking what I'm thinking bro!" said Luffy.

"Oh yeah." said Naruto.

He transformed what become know as the Golden bijuu cloak form and then both Naruto and Luffy got ready to punch the beast in the head they both Shouted their attack name "Gum Gum Pistol/ Bijuu Rocket punch!" and hit the Sea King and Knocking it out with a rubbery punch and golden fist.

Both grinned at each other, Naruto with a foxy grin and Luffy with a monkey grin… and so both set out their journey to become King of the Pirates for Luffy and to become a Kage for Naruto.

* * *

 **A/N: I am doing this as a little of the Manga and Anime. I'll try to get to the end of Arlong Park or to where the group go to the grand Line and Part of this is part of Emma Story but I Used half of the story as a skeleton base the other stuff is my idea so don't get mad and hate me I if did wanted to rip Emma off I wouldn't ask if I could do my on version.**

* * *

 **:A Few Days Later In The Middle of the Sea:**

* * *

Naruto and Luffy were relaxing on their boat Naruto saw a giant whirlpool and they where heading to it at full speed. **"Somehow I always knew I would die in the hand of you and your Idiot of a brother! now I'll have play this song on the a bijuu words smallest violin"** Kyuubi said the next Naruto heard was a sad violin music. "This is serious." Naruto said.

 **"I Know this really is a bijuu smallest violin."** Kyuubi said as he was playing a violin that is fit fore a human.

"Luffy get inside of the barrel." Naruto said as he opened the lid as so after Luffy got in the barrel Naruto shut it, He then grab the barrel straps and put it on his back and stood on the water like it was the ground an ran away from the whirlpool that suck up their boat.

Naruto then saw a bigger boat and try to get their attention. A men sitting on the crow nest saw Naruto and got the attention of his fellow crewmen to help Naruto out.

"Hey you okay there and how where you standing in the middle of the ocean." A fat sailor said.

"Oh I'm fine you see I'm a Chakr..." **:Boom:** A loud canon fired an the canon ball hit the water causing the boat to shake make the barrel rope on Naruto back to snap of and making the barrel to roll down the stairs and go into the kitchen. "Oh no Pirate hey Kid you got to help us." The Fat Sailor saif as he grab Naruto the ship ballroom to worn the ship captain of the ship about the pirates.

* * *

 **:On Broad The Pirate Ship:**

* * *

A close up a shadowy figger to the captain of the enemy pirate ship is a young girl who look like around the age of 14 year old girl the only weapon is a giant spike club. "COBY!" the pirate captain shouted and a Pink hair boy that is wearing glasses, a white shirt with blue strips that go down his sleeve a pair of black pant and and black boots. "Yes Ma'am." Coby said who is hold a mop.

"Who is the most beautiful among this seven sea." The captain said as she place her club down on the deck.

"That would be the captain of our ship lady Alvida." Coby said scared out of his mind he was trap in these pirate boat and force to be their cabin boy all just because he mistaken their shore boat fore one of his town fishing boat truly a epic fail in one piece history. As for the captain she was a 14 year old girl that was fat and ugly too she have onyx eye a long black hair she is wearing a purple captain coat a pick flannel long sleeve shirt a pair of white shorts a red accost a white cowboy hat three ring of rare gems and two pairs of brown shoes. Did I mansion she was fat and ugly she look like she ate a whole town worth of food that was give to her so she wouldn't eat the towns people.

* * *

 **:Back To Naruto:**

* * *

"Now everyone stay calm my man and I will do our best to evacuate every one to the life boat." The Captain said among the ship passengers their where two girl one 16 the other 14 the 16 year old has orange hair and brown eyes and wearing a tan dress with red furls. The 14 year old has pink long hair and emerald eyes she is wearing the same type of dress but the colors where swopped. "Come on Sakura now the perfect time." Said the 16 year old. "Okay Nami." Sakura said as they were sneaking out of the ballroom Sakura saw Naruto and had harts in her eyes but snap out of it and left the room following her partner in crime.

Meanwhile Naruto was talking to the captain and his men his story to them how his boat was sucked into a whirlpool "So Your saying that you and your brother where relaxing when your boat got suck into a whirlpool." The captain of the ship said recapping Naruto story. "Yeah my older brother was in that barrel when..." Naruto then just remember that the barrel when down the stair and is somewhere on the ship. "Fuckin ass whips Bauchi Balls Luffy is still in the Barral and is somewhere in the ship." Naruto yelled and left to find his brother.

Naruto look for Luffy all over the ship in the lower deck and higher deck now he was heading for the only place Luffy would be in the first place in the Kitchen.

Heading their Naruto saw three pirates running away they were two man one had blond hair the other one had black hair and they where carry a fat muscular man with a big brose on his chin the had tan skin and look like a guy from team Aqua. The two pirates were dragging him away from the ship screaming 'Monster' and 'It came from inside the barrel'. "Luffy." Naruto shouted to his big brother as he slide into the kitchen seeing Luffy and Coby who was freaking out like a chicken the got it head cut off.

"Hey Naruto where were you the next the I notes that I was I the kitchen these attack me out of nowhere." Luffy said explaining to what happened, Naruto notes the broken sword that where on the floor and on the ceiling. Naruto stomach started to growl and saw Luffy dragging Coby into the storage room and decided to fallow him to get something to eat.

"Hey there my name Coby your name are Luffy and Naruto right then was really cool how you sneak out of that barrel." Coby said. As Luffy eating two apple and throw one to Naruto so he can eat.

"So are we on a Pirate ship or what." Luffy said as he ate more apples.

"No we're in a passenger ship that is being brooded be a pirate gang." Said Coby and he got scared thinking about their captain he also to him about his life story.

"So why are you guys are here." Coby said.

"Well I'm going to be the king of the Pirate and My little Bro is going to be a Kage." Luffy said Coby was freaking out hearing these so Luffy calm him down to stop him.

"Look along time ago I made a promos that I would became King of the Pirate and help Naruto become a Kage. that is our dream and if we die we die." Luffy said

Coby thought on what Luffy said. "So if I fought for what i believe in I could live them." Coby said with tears in his eyes. "Then Going to do it I'll join the Marines and catch Alvida." Coby said getting a little happier. The next the so thing big fell down from up top of the ship, showing that it is Alvida. "Hey what the fat wheal doing here quick let put it back into the water before it dry out and die." Naruto said making everyone but Luffy was shocked when they heard that. Luff was the only one to laugh what his brother said. " **I would say dwarf planet but that work too."** Kyuubi said causing Naruto to snort. "What did Kyu said." Luffy said.

"He called her a dwarf planet." Naruto said. That was the straw that broke the camel back. the young Pirate captain raise her club and try to hit Naruto.

Both Naruto and Luffy grabbed Coby a jumped the upper deck. Alvida Man tried to kill both Naruto and Luffy but beat them down. Luffy took care of haft of the crew men he was doing fine when a bunch of the men gang up on him and ran toward one of sails and grabbed in starching his arm. " **Gum Gum Rocket"** Luffy said releasing his consultation and crash head fist in to the crew men. Naruto started to burst into golden flames and grow his right arm to the size of a fully load mini van. When the two boy were done with the pirates Coby was shock to see them do all of that.

"Luffy, Naruto how did you do all that." Coby unaware that the captain girl was right behind he Naruto was getting ready fore her to make her move.

"I'm a rubber man and my little bro is the Nine tail fox Jinchuuriki and ate the devil fruit that turn into a bijuu fruit it is know as a Bijuu bijuu fruit model Kyuubi no Yoko that made him into a Yin energy hanyo." Luffy said.

"So you ate the devil fruit and your a jinchuurki I thought that people like you were just tell tails." Alvida said look at Naruto and Luffy one with pity the other with a feeling on hatred in her eyes.

"Yah I ate the Gum Gum one." Luffy said grabbing his check and pulled. "So Coby do think I'm a dwarf planet like blondy said." Alvida said gripping her club.

Coby remember of what Luffy said. "Yes your a Fat ugly bitch, sack of shit and people make your mama joke with you in them saying your Mama so thin compared to Alvida the Fat and Ugly shack of shit pirate blob she like a supper model!" Coby yelled in the top of his lungs.

Alvida swung her club down in a flash of light Naruto show up and block the attack with his sword.

"That wont work now take this **Rasengan."** Naruto said slamming a blue ball of spinning chakra.

"Now give me and my brother one of your boat or your next!" Yelled Naruto as he put his blade back in it's sheath.

Then a couple of more canon ball hit the water that was around them.

Both Naruto and Luffy saw the other boats sporting the Marine flags.

"Will Coby look like your in luck go over their and ask if you can join they." Naruto said as he and his brother jumped and landed on their new boat.

"What I can do that now they will see me a pirate and throw me in jail." Coby said as he jump over broad.

* * *

 **:On The sail Boat:**

* * *

Naruto, Luffy and Coby were sailing to the nearest Marine base everything was peaceful until Naruto talk to Coby about what he heard about what some of the pirate called him and his brother a demonic duo. "Hey Coby who are the Demonic duo and how can we make them part of our crew." Naruto said.

"What Roronoa Zoro and Uchiha Satsuki the demonic duo two extremely strong bounty hunters… I heard they not only kill them but feed their remains to the sharks I hear Zoro was arrested and is at the Marine base" Coby said freaking out Naruto then bonk him over Coby head. "ow why did you hit me." Coby said in pain.

"I felt like it." Naruto said.

* * *

A/N: Okay fist off the Muramasa swords are real sword some of them have a bad history like killing the person friends and turning them in to a monster the next chapter will be up later next year if I work on it a lot but it will have the rest of the Zoro arc and the buggy arc Satsuki clan was 97% kill the member are her mother who is a member of the red death Pirate and her brother the one that killed her clan.

* * *

 **:Next Chapter Two Demon Zoro and She Demon Satsuki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Happy 2017 if I'm done with on charismas Marry Charismas and to those who know the real name of the red death Good fore you guys get to look at a Sexy Hinata In a Santa outfit And I Know I said Four I just Didn't say all of the crew just because I don't want to get a head of myself and there are more in the harem some of them are gender bend Naruto ate a rare devil fruit that transformed into a Logia and Zoan fruit Naruto can transform into a giant version of Kyuubi or about the size of a sail boat.**

 **Naruto has a bloodline and will become a bijuu as well as the other Jinchuriki what type I not telling it will happen in the saving Ace arc. Know that Naruto will be able use fire and and wind elements as will as other type of elements just fire and wind are just really stronger then the other element.**

 **There will be other anime and manga characters mostly girl some will be part of the crew and two more Baroque works member one I deage around Naruto age the other look older then she is those two are in Naruto on Broad and if the author is read this I'm sorry about this and two you who don't know what is Maelstrom on broad is give it a look it's awesome to read I'll use those two devil fruit very will.**

 **Also in the time skip I'll make Naruto learn use more of his new powers as a bijuu but the final parts of the ace arc the Kurama and the other bijuu will fuse into Naruto making him the legendary being know as a Juubi. Also in this world Naruto is among a rare amount of men that can use Chakra about 5% the rest are human woman or Yokai or other monster, Chakra is the rarest of all energy user type to master to learn you have to start at a young age and some almost die do to the training.**

* * *

 **:Chapter Two Demon Zoro and She Demon Satsuki Part one:**

* * *

 **:On The Way To The Marine Island Base:**

* * *

The D brothers and Coby were sailing to their destination, so that Luffy and Naruto could get the Demonic Duo, Roronoa Zoro and Uchiha Satsuki to join them. "So Naruto I been meaning to ask you whats a Kage." Coby said sitting on the boat. "Will a Kage is a Master of the Energy Art like Chi, Kai, Mana or the Rarest Chakra witch is the fusion of both Chi and kai In my case I'm a Chakra User Energy type and that is very rare because there aren't that many Male Chakra type it's like 5% of Male that can use chakra and over 95% of the other are female and the some of them are monsters like the Yokai race." Said Naruto as was lining his back against the mast and with his sword resting on his shoulder and watching the clouds go bye.

"So how do you become a Kage and why do you want the tittle of Kage." Coby said to Naruto.

"To Be a Kage you must master the energy you know well but if you can replace a technique energy that use kai and change it with Chakra energy, Also to become a Kage you have to do a lot of good deeds fore Pirate it's hard there is only one kage and that is the first Uzukage also know as the red death leader of the red death pirates. And the reason I want the tittle my dad was a Kage and he did some great thing before he died he was known as the fourth hokage." Naruto said with a fox like grin.

"So your dad was once a Kage when he was alive the both of you must be proud of your dad." Coby said with a smile on his face.

"He is actually Naruto dad the day Naruto was born by sealing the fox inside of him." Luffy said with a little hatred in his voice.

 **"Wow you can cut the tension with a knife."** Kyuubi said inside of Naruto head. And so both Luffy and Naruto told him the story of how the fox was sealed in Naruto. "Oh wow so what the fox like." said Coby, he knew Naruto could be the demon sure he has demon fox sealed inside of him and ate a devil fruit turn Bijuu Fruit.

"He like the world biggest Pervert." Naruto said out loud.

 **"Hey I'm Not a Pervert Kit I'm A Mega Pervert."** Kyuubi said inside of the cage giving two thumbs up.

"Nobody can hear you." Naruto said face palming and saying "I'm surrounded by Prevert." under his breath.

 **"Look who talking Mr. Ninjas of Love."** Kyuubi said calling Naruto a hypocrite. 'Hey Ninjas of Love is a Love and Action base story that is far way beater the old man prevy sage story.' Naruto said to the Kyuubi.

"I think I see the Marine Island Base that Zoro might be in." Luffy said.

* * *

 **:Marine Island Base Town: Mark**

* * *

Naruto, Luffy and Coby were walking throw town, Naruto was buying new food stock and lot of it they also when to a post office so Naruto can send his new manuscript of his new volume called Ninjas of Love the Curse of Sea Pirate Queen Lust Heart. 'A/N: A shout out to the guy or girl who know what it about' Thank to Jiraya he was able to in luck two out of three of his Haki Jiraya told the Naruto, he was able to do it once. Using his observation haki, his prey imagination and his transformation Naruto he was able to my a book series the is popular to both Man and Woman and has a good amount of sex scene that he made up.

As soon as Naruto was done buying the food that can feed 2000 men or in Naruto case Luffy and their future crew. He put it into a storage scroll and that scroll into his giant Scroll. "How did you do that." Coby said in amazement.

"That Coby is one of the Chakra arts Known as Fuinjutsu or the art of Sealing I made several of them one from when I was a kid I can make a weights seal the make your body heavy another that can Exploded or can cause a smoke screen. their other ones as well like Ninjitsu witch was made by Ninja, genjutsu witch are the Illusions art that were made by Yokai and Ninjas and Taijutsu witch is known as that art of Fighting." Naruto said, then both of Luffy and Naruto stomach growl in hunger.

* * *

 **:Local Island Restaurant:**

* * *

Coby was amaze of how much that both D brother of how much they were eating Naruto ate both 200 blows of Ramen and about 20 plates of meat and other types of food. "Um guys." Coby said getting the to brother attention. "I know I said I'd pay but…" said Coby he began to cry as he did the math in his head "I don't think I can afford this" he said crying a raver of tear.

"If you're joining here then you can start a tab." said Luffy with his mouth full.

Coby just sweat drop. "Uh yeah." he said.

"And don't worry I will pay half the bill before we leave so don't worry." Naruto said finishing his last blow of ramen, and give Coby an envelop full of money of 300 Berry. "How do you get that much money." Coby said to Naruto.

"I have a Book series that is very popular with both man and woman." Naruto said, "Now go ask the manger to open a tab." Naruto said. Making Coby go up to talk to the owner about opening a tab. The owner is a beautiful woman with green hair brown eye she has pail skin do to working in doors, she is wearing a Brown stripe long sleeve shirt, a long green skirt, she also has a spotted bandana that she used to keep her hair away from her eyes and a pink apron.

* * *

 **:Outside:**

* * *

Both were finally done… and Coby paid as much as he could as they were walking to the base Naruto said. "So what does Roronoa Zoro and Satsuki Uchiha..." said Naruto. But then the whole jumped in fear at the very mention of Their name name. "That was weird" Luffy said looking at everyone that jumped."What were you saying?" Coby asked."Well what does those tow look like?" Naruto answered."Well I heart Satsuki often wears a blue hoodie shirt, black spat and purple skirt and is also a chakra user with a bloodline know as the sharingan, she became a bounty huntress just to fine one man that killed half her family the only member that still alive is her mother and older brother that kill her clan while Zoro…" said Coby making the town jumped again. "Maybe we should mention his name" whispered Naruto to his brothers and to Coby the just nodded yes.

Coby quickly changed the subject, "Well I heard Captain Morgan is the captain of this base." said Coby once again the entire town jumped in fear.  
"What's with them?" Said Naruto in confusion. " **I Have A Bad Feeling About This.** "

"I don't know…" said Luffy also confused.

The group of three walk to the marine base as soon as they arrived to the base, they saw a big wall and blue gate it was a very tall blue tower with tiger stripes. "So are you going to join?" asked Luffy as he look at the gate. "Um, well I'm not so sure." said Coby. As his need shake in worry. "Wail you join up we're going to look for Zoro." said Luffy. Naruto and Luffy jumped up to the edge of the wall to look over it. "Hey I see a guy over there" Luffy yelled.

The two brother jumped down to the ground and ran to where Luffy saw Zoro or a random guy in slater confident. As soon as the three got to where Luffy and Naruto saw the man jumped to look over a wall, on the other side was a 19 year old dressed in a white polo shirt, black pants, a green sash with a very dark green bandanna over his head. When Coby saw the man he froze "That green bandanna and that green sash that's Roronoa Zoro!" said Coby.

"So that Zoro I wonder where Satsuki Uchiha." Naruto said. 'Maybe She knowns where Kaa=chan is. I moght get to see her maybe ask did she hate me and Luffy or were the rumor were true and she did have enemies both in the Kage council and in the Marines I know that she can't get arrested because she work fore the Kage council but they can go after us out of spite, Or maybe she hate me just for holding the Kyuubi and left luffy for some other reason.' Naruto thought.

 **"Hmu Kit your a baka, Your Mother had me sealed in side of her and she left you her sword to use heck I remember her saying to the old Marine and I quota *cough* "Take care of my Kids or I will cut off every one little man from marine Admirals to Lieutenant and I will tied you up and make you watch until it your turn." She said wail grabbing the old man boys really hard and she was still weak from me leaving her body so far she was my second host after your grandmother Mito both her and your mother have a strong will that can't be burn out no matter what and so far I'm starting to like you and your brother."** Kyuubi said getting Naruto cheer up. **"BUT IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT WHAT I SAID I WILL DENIED IT IF I EVER GET OUT O THIS SEAL."** Yelled Kyuubi getting Naruto to sweat drop. 'Are you a tsundere.' Thought Naruto.

"Hey maybe if we release him then he'll join up with us." said Luffy. Zoro saw the three boys and glared at the three. "Hey!" yelled Zoro, "Get lost! You don't want the marines to get you now do you" Zoro yelled making Coby tremble in fear.

"Hey I have no idea what your doing here but please leave." said a very annoyed female voice beside them. They looked behind them and saw a girl about Naruto's age, wearing a blue hoodie t-shit that has a red a white fan crest on the back, two pares of black arms bands a black pair of spats a purple combat skirt that is held up by purple rope that has a ninjato blade that held up by the rope, black combat boost. She has onyx color eyes a short hair style that resemble duck's fathers her hair color is a raven black. she was standing right behind them, the blade sheaf and handle is a white with a black line going down the middle it had a red and white fan on the handle she had a metal head band that has the fan symbol showing the she is a chakra user. "Your Satsuki Uchiha, aren't you?" asked Coby, Satsuki just let out a "Hn." sound a turn away. Next to her is a little girl that has a latter and some food. The little girl had two pigtails hair style brow hair. she is wearing a blue dress with a hood on it and brown shoes the girl also has blue eyes. The little girl used the latter to clime up the wall and to get to Zoro. "Oh no that little girl is in danger!" said a freaking out Coby. That made Satsuki let out a chuckle, "I hate those rumors that we kill everyone." she said. She then jumped up watching to see what was going on. The little girl tried to give Zoro rice balls, he refused them and told her to leave then two marines and a weirdo with a Cleft chin wearing odd clothing and blonde hair done up in weird fashion showed up. "That must be an officer he'll save the little girl for sure." said Coby not noticing Satsuki narrow her eyes at the weirdo.

A/N I really hate Helmeppo he like that whinny little rich kid that you see in some cartoons that have money that can buy your home a blow it up and make want to hit him and when you do them he gose crying to his ore her parents his dad was a marine captain in the marine they tech you discipline and he learned this in the future but I thought scent he was the son of the captain he wouldn't be so stupid. I could just make him fall down the stair but I need him to fallow the canon story.

The weirdo grabbed the food witch was riceballs the weirdo grab one and ate it but then spit it out yelling to sweet and knocking the other rice ball down and stumped on in making the rice balls into mud balls. He then telling the little girl that she would have been executed for helping him if she hadn't been a little girl that so he ordered a Marine to throw her over the wall, Luffy managed to catch the little girl with out getting her hurt she began to cry. "Are you okay." said Coby as he look her over to see if she was hurt from the fall. "Who was that?" asked Naruto look at the blond dumb ass leave. "The idiot son of Captain Morgan Helmeppo." said Satsuki, making Naruto to look where she is at, She was now on the ground. "Where the other one." Naruto look back at where was and saw nothing just a blinking outline of his brother he then looking where Zoro is at and chuckle. "He just talking to your partner to join our crew." said Naruto getting off the wall and walk to the little girl Naruto rise his right arm and made his hand brust into a golden flames Naruto then panted the girl on the head healing her small cut and skerape. "Your luck on two accounts one you curled up in a ball and my brother caught you just in time." Naruto said.

"How did you do that." Satsuki said look at Naruto in awe.

"That classified information that I feel really uncomfortable about talking some I just met, the name is Uzumaki D. Naruto the man the will get the tittle of Kaizoku Kage and will make everyone respect him." Naruto said making a Kamina pose by pointing one finger with his right hand that was holding his Katana into the sky and as light fall into the back ground. "I doubt he agree and a Dobes like you can be come a kage." said Satsuki glairing at Naruto and looking down on his. "What was that?" asked Naruto grabbing her baggy blue hoodie shirt. "You heard me you and the other guy are both Dobes." said Satsuki grabbing his hoodie.  
"Well you a Teme" said Naruto.

"Say that again" said Satsuki.

"Why I just said that to your face." said Naruto.

Coby saw where this might go and was about to stop this but he accidentally trip over a rock and push Naruto into a kiss making him kiss Satsuki in lip to lip contact and it was a total accident not like the a being of a high power put the rock there just fore this. **"Thunder Clap"** Satsuki yelled electrocuting Naruto making him into a burn and covered in soot. Naruto was twitching from the volt of lighting that was still going throw his body and his hair is now in a afro like way. A/N Naruto is still a Zoan Type the has logia ability like turning into chakr but he has to concentrate his bijuu powers to work a is the only one that can do that.

"You Pervert how dear you kiss me!" Satsuki yelled with a lighting cover fist, she started to punch he hard hitting Naruto with her light fist. "That was my first kiss to get a kiss from a lowly man like you is making my skin crawl." Satsuki said hugging herself.

"The feeling's mutual Princess." said Naruto as he was dusting himself off of the soot and ash. "That move you used your a chakra user attack." Naruto getting of the ground.

"So you know about chakra elements type attacks like the thunder clap." Satsuki glairing at Naruto.

"Yeah I sort of have all five element and I trying to master the sub elements." Naruto said as he was fixing his hair back to it spiky glory. "My strongest elements are fire and wind."

"And how did you do healing that." Satsuki said. Just then Luffy came back from the other side of the wall. "So." Naruto said to his brother ignoring Satsuki question. "No luck." Luffy said.

"Hey don't Ignore me and of course, he's always been this stubborn like this scent I met him in my uncle dojo." said Satsuki crossing her arms.

* * *

 **:The Group Of Five Went Back To Town:**

* * *

Naruto, Luffy, Coby the little Girl and some reason Satsuki who was blushing up a storm remembering the kiss. "Yeah he said he had an agreement with the idiot son" said Luffy. "He also ate your rice balls and said it was really good." Luffy said as he sat on a barrel.

"I was thinking, killing pirates for their bounties is legal, but why was Zoro arrested." said Coby. "And he dose not act like what the story said the man that would kill you just for looking at you the wrong way." Coby said remembering the story that he heard on Alvida ship.

"It's wrong to believe in rumors like the story of the Jinchuuriki, some are false some are true." Naruto said wisely.

"It all my fault." said the little girl. "He got in trouble just to save me and my mother for Helmeppo..." she said and then she told them her name is Rika and how Zoro made a deal to save her from Helmeppo wolf that was terrorizing the town. And that Zoro throw a stool at it and punch Helmeppo in the face."... He then said if he can make it in a month time he would drop all charges. but during these past week he been punched and kicked." Rika said with tier in her eyes. they where now back in the restraint.

"Oh yeah Princess why are you fallowing us?" asked Naruto looking at the raven hair girl. "To make sure you don't bother Zoro, Dobe" said Sasuke.

"Bitch." Naruto said.

"What did you say!" Satsuki yelled. both Naruto and Satsuki started to glair and spark started to fly. They were about call each other Dobe and Bitch again that is until Helmeppo A/N The Fucking Idiot. showed up all the people were bowing to him.

"You're not bowing low enough." said Helmeppo then he cleared his throat "Listen up! Tomorrow I will be executing Zoro! Haa haa ha ha. Now give my you best drunk and food." Naruto was holding Luffy until Rika's mother came back with Coca Cola and some ramen, the asshole knock it to the ground spilling the soda and soup to the ground. This made Luffy froze up and I a blink of a eye Naruto punch the daddy little princess so hard he left a imprint. "There a few thing you do not want Naruto to see a the top two is wasted Ramen and Coca cola. and I decided Zoro will join my crew." Luffy said.

* * *

Next time Luffy Break in to get Zoro Swords and Naruto tell everyone his connection to Red Death and destroy half of the marine.


	3. Chapter 3 merry christmas

Harem Update

 **:Naruto Harem:**

 **Shizuka Nadeshiko Hinata Hyuga, Princess Shirahoshi Kushina made a special seal that will make her the size of a normal human and can turn her in to a human and help train her. Satsuki Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura, Alvida that why I made her a teenager, Miss Valentine. who I will call Mai Valentine. Also in one piece she look like a older Ino. and here a sneak peak *Giggled* "I can See up your skirt." Naruto said make miss Valentine Blushed, Miss Goldenweek. She is a 15 year old still look like a little kid, Gaia female Gaara, Kira Inuzuka. Mizore Shirayuki, Kurumu Kurono, Moka Akashiya Kokoa Shuzen, Lucy, Demon Mirajane, Erza, Ryuko Matoi, Kaguya from Naruto but de-age in to the same age as Naruto and Koyoko daughter of Kurama the nine tailed beast they will also isaribi some of the are part of the red death crew and train under red death her self Kaguya will be in the war arc..**

 **Hey happy 2017 if this late sorry.**

* * *

 **:Chapter 3: Demon Zoro and Demoness Satsuki:**

* * *

 **:Marine Base:**

* * *

In the Marine captain office a blond hair man with tan skin and is very muscular on his right hand is a giant axe that handle goes throw his arm and throw his elbow starching the skin he also has a metal lower jaw, and he has blue eyes he is wearing a black vest blue trigger print pant, black boost and a blue sleeveless trench coat. This is captain Morgan. "I am great." He said to the only marine officer in his office. "Yes Sir You Are the Great Sir." the officer said the office wears a white sailor suit that has blue pant and black boost their uniform also has a blue scarf and a white cap. Just then Helmeppo barge right in the office look like a baboon butt and badly betted up his lips were swollen as well as his right eye the was black and blue. "Daddy Theress Sssommeonneth I wanth you to betth up right outhh sidy," Cryed the badly bet daddy little princess boy.

* * *

 **:Outside Crucifixion Yard:**

* * *

Luffy and Naruto walk up to Zoro to talk to him. "What are you did back here and who is this with." Zoro said.

"We have to get you out of here." Naruto said. "Luffy I remember hearing about that their was a bounty hunter that fight like a demon he use three sword I think Zoro is said bounty hunter go and fine his sword wail I untie the rope." Naruto said to his brother.

"Right." Luffy said and ran to the main base.

"Hey princess get over here." Naruto said look to see both Coby and Satsuki came to help.

"Shut up Dope. It's not like I want to help I just here to help Zoro that all." Satsuki said.

"Satsuki I told you I don't need your help!" Zoro yelled.

"I gest they didn't tell you the you are gona die." Naruto

 **"You his going to bite you in the butt later."** Kyuubi said.

'Oh came oh much trouble can Luffy get any way.' Naruto thought trying to untie Zoro knots the best way he can.

 **"Yeah your right the worst thing could happen is your idiot of a brother could do is the marine captain is a narcissist that is trying to put a giant statue of him self and was putting it up when that the idiot used his gum gum rock and fly up so fast and grabbed the statue and brake it then grabbing his son an runs dragging him with him and getting chase be other marine."** Kyuubi said to Naruto.

'Yeah what are the odd.' Naruto thought until the captain as will as all of marine officer from the base.

" **100 to 1 wow Luffy luck as well as your can go agents. The odds the both of you can win a jackpot with your luck."** Kyuubi sweat dropped.

"Dam it Luffy you had one job!" Naruto yelled.

"So who was the ring leader in this little coup d'état with the Straw hat boy." Captain Morgan said, Naruto grabbed his Katana and did a quick slash cutting the ropes.

Morgan eyes wide at seeing the Katana "Muramasa no Naruto." he said. "Where did you get the blade."

"My mother give it to my." Naruto said as he rested the blade on his shoulder.

"Your mother Her name wouldn't be Uzumaki D. Kushina Also Know as "Red Death" Kushina the Uzukage." Morgan said get a cooled bet of sweat down his neck.

"Yeah that her name," Naruto said getting everyone to freak out. Coby look like he was going to piss his pant from all the story that he heard pirates and sailors said about Red Death Kushina she is the strongest woman sword man in the world. Satsuki was clenching her hands and thinking about something. Zoro hard about Kushina that she face off the man he want to fight and won and the way Naruto was holding his Katana it was like he was waiting for some one to show up. On the other side the Marine were freaking out.

"The name is Uzumaki D. Naruto and I will be the Kaizoku Kage I'll carver my own path and show both side of corruption in both world government and noble alike that they can't hide from my blade even if the world see me as a evil man I will be came a kage just like both my mom and dad heck I even have a nickname from both my parents just call my Golden Flame Naruto and my brother Luffy Straw Hat Luffy." Naruto said.

"Men when I give the single I want you to fire at him." Morgan said as the marines grabbed their guns and aim at Naruto. "FIRE!" Morgan yelled making them fired their gun Naruto just stand their and grin at them. Just before the bullets could hit him Luffy landed and took the bullets balls and because of his rubber body it made the bullet bounce off his body and one when past Morgan face. "What took you so long." Naruto said.

"I got chased be some marines." Luffy said Naruto used is observation haki to see if everyone is out of the main building grinning to see that everyone is outside Naruto channel his chakra into his blade that is now covered by Black and red energy with one slash Naruto cut the air releasing the powerful energy causing it to hit the Main base causing it to be destroy. Wail Luffy and Zoro where handling the Marines and Morgan. Helmeppo them told everyone to stop or he would shoot Naruto is the head. "If you have the ball to hold that gun then shoot me." Naruto said. Helmeppo then pull the trigger but the bullet went are throw his head but Naruto was still standing like he did get shoot and the bullet hit the wall. Naruto laugh at everyone face "You know you're going to be put behind bars." Naruto said.

"What fore and why aren't you dead." Helmeppo said.

"Well you see I'm and Chakra user and a Jinchuuriki of the nine tail fox Kyuubi no Yoko I also ate his Bijuu fruit. and Chakra user are really especially male ones killing use or making us in to a slave is against the law and is punishably by death First they would torture you for 7 years then rip you open in front of everyone then they would tied you up if you were still alive to wild horses that would pull your arms and legs off ripping them off then they will kill you by Cutting off your head as you pray to your load." Naruto said getting really close to him making him feel like a bug that was about to get step on.

"Oh God." Helmeppo said as he was pail and a ghost and was terrified because right behind him is a image of a giant nine tail demon fox head that has blood dripping down it moth. But the really scary part was Naruto had a smile on his face. Helmeppo then past out with a wet spot between his legs.

" **That work will."** Kyuubi said.

'Of cores it dose.' Naruto said to Kyuubi.

"Naruto how did you do that." Coby said Naruto just smiled and turn his body it to golden flames.

"The bijuus are being of energy I can turn my body into golden fire or a golden light basely being a Jinchuuriki and eating a bijuu fruit give me a really big power up." Naruto said as Zoro cut down Morgan that was about to kill Luffy.

All of the marine cheered in joy that Morgan was now defeated. And Zoro was past out burn out of all his energy.

* * *

 **:Rika Family Restaurant:**

* * *

There where plate on a table about a week worth. and a stuff up Zoro with a belt full of food. Just then the marine Lt. came in with a ton of other officer. "I like to thank out for taking down Morgan if their anything in are power that we can do before escort you out." The Lt. said. making the people in the restaurant mad.

"Yeah a week back me and my brother saved Coby here from a sinking boat he made can you make him part of the Marine and Helmeppo as well also can you give this to vice Admiral Garp." Naruto said give the man a letter that has a seal on it of a red swirl.

"Is that all," The LT. said as he took the letter.

"Oh and here some money to repair base I didn't mean cause to blast the hold top part of your base it was an accident I been a wail scent I used the **Getsuga Tenshou**." Naruto said handing a fat envelope of 100,000 check.

The group of four left to three boat and where see off by the Marine and Coby that gave them a salute.

"Marine Saluting pirates now I seen everything." Zoro said.

* * *

 **:Chapter 4: Pirate Thieves Nami and Sakura:**

* * *

In the middle of the sea three members of Buggy's Pirate Crew were in their boat surveying their loot for their captain when a member noticed a boat nearby. "What's that over there!" he yelled pointing to a boat. "I don't know" said another, They sailed to the boat and found two girls that where Nami and Sakura, Nami is wearing a white t-shirt with red stripes and a yellow skirt, and yellow sandal. Wail Sakura she wore a red tank Chinese top and green jean skirt, black spat and black boost.

"Please" siad Nami. raising her arm weakly.

"We need food and water…" said Sakura said doing the same. "We have treasure you can have if you want." said Nami said presenting a treasure chest.

The prairies smirked to themselves and went onto the girl's boat… while they were distracted with the girl's treasure the girl's snuck onto their boat and began to sail.  
"What it's empty!" yelled one of the Pirates.

"You can take the boat too seeing how we took yours" said Sakura as she and her partner took off. The turned around and saw the two girls tricked them. "Oh look at those clouds looks like a small squall it heading your way." said Nami with a smirk she knew it was coming all along. Sure enough a small storm hit them, sinking the boat and stranding the pirate crew.

"We did it!" said Nami.

"That's right." said Sakura.

"We kicked their butts!" screamed Sakura inner self.

* * *

 **:Where Naruto and Luffy Are At:**

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto is telling both Zoro and Satsuki about Kyuubi. It's has been three week scent the hole Morgan incident Naruto notice that Satsuki was give him the evil eyes like non stop once in a wail she blushed making Naruto think she is cute witch made Kyuubi put a image of him and her as well as two other girl Naruto where really good friend with. "So I get why Zoro join by why did you join Satsuki." Naruto said making her face red in rage. "You don't know of cures not you don't know my clans law when it came with relationship , If a Man kiss a woman from the Uchiha clan said man has to do one of two thing, Die Or Marry The Woman That He stole the Kiss From!." Satsuki said making Kyuubi Laugh. **'It's like those Harem Manga you read.** " Kyuubi said laughing.

"So you kiss her as a man you have to take responsibility." Zoro said. "And I know that the Uzumaki Clan has clan law about mirages like male are so rare that a male most have a harem, So if you break her heart I will cut them off." He said opening his katana with his thumb.

"Doily noted." Naruto said, feeling a little sick.

"So you can transform into the fox if you want to." Satsuki said.

"Yeah but I have the marking when I'm in my hybrid from and I'm golden by the a big down side using I can control the aura of power it can freak a small town and that is just the size of this boat I can even get bigger let say about of a giant." Naruto said. "But if I face of someone like me and has master over that power I could used the Bijuu cloak mode it different then beast transformation, I'm in my hybrid mode and I use both my and the Kyuubi Chakra." Naruto said.

"It must have been a lonely life for you if people treat you like…" said Zoro.

"It was…" said Naruto. "But I had friend that helped me that and I also had Luffy."

"Yeah the old Prev as will as Gramps even Hinata too." Luffy said.

" **He right you two where to adorable together."** Kyuubi said making Naruto blush like a tomato.

Just then Luffy stomach started to growled as well Naruto stomach growled "So who hungry." Naruto said. Luffy smiled. "I know I am." Luffy said.

"So where's the next destination…" said everyone on the boat this made everyone froze in their place.

"What how could you not know where your going!" yelled Satsuki getting close to Naruto's face.

"Hey… you've been out here at sea longer than us!" yelled Naruto trying to get her off of him.

"Dobe!" said Satsuki who was now on top of him.

"Spoiled Bitch." Naruto yelled how roll over and now is on top of her. And so they began to call each other Dobe and Bitch an roll all over the boat while Luffy and Zoro held a normal conversation.

"So what's your and your brother story." said Zoro refereeing ot why they had no idea where they were going. "Well for us drifting always worked best the only reason why we found you was because of Coby…" said Luffy, "You?"

"Well me and Sasuke went to look for two people having no idea where they were when we couldn't find our way back home we started taking bounty hunting jobs… something had to pay for living expenses." said Zoro.

"At least I don't rely on the powers of a demon fox!" said Satsuki with a cool tone.

"Only in emergencies I most use my techniques my Techniques!" yelled Naruto.

Luffy had enough of the two fighting and a hit Naruto on the head making him Kiss Satsuki on the lips again.

"Luffy!" Naruto / Satsuki yelled Naruto was about whack Luffy with his armament haki but Luffy saw a giant bird and slingshot up to the bird.

"Dam it Luffy!" Everyone yelled with shark like teeth.

Naruto went to the end of the boat and use his Rasengan as a moter to speed it up.

* * *

 **:All right I have poll fore a OC a Genie that Kushina give him as well as a magic carpet Merry Christmas:**


	4. Chapter 4

**To those how want Nico Robin in the Harem In the Biju Biju Fruit she is in her 20 and Naruto is about 14 just like in my story I didn't de age is because Robin is. Her past and she is about the age of Kakashi showed when she met him and Minato in Emma story Naruto Robin will have a family bond and I was going to put her to getter with Kakshi and I am putting Anko in the Harem making her 16 year old and Naruto will have the same Kage obsession but it will be tamed like with Kakashi, Anko and yugito nii he will become a fanboy but when it come to Tsunada it will be the same but tamed.**

 **Okay to those who are wondering why I made Naruto smart will because Luffy is dumb when I come with other stuff so be with Jiraiya Naruto grow in smart. Also the Poll will end at the end at little garden and Naruto and Luffy have gifts from their mother a compos that show your heart desire that both Luffy and Naruto hardly uses and the Muramasa no Naruto to Naruto and a viver card that she give to both of them. At the end of little garden Kushina give Naruto two birth day gifts one a magic Carpet that he will use just like Aladdin in Magi and a Magix Lap you guys just have to choose Male or Female Genie and theire will be a friend like me number in. If the genie female she will look like Shantae but oc if it male he will be a OC but act like Genie from Aladdin R.I.P. R.W., both of the will act silly and brake the fourth wall.**

* * *

 **:Chapter 5 Do We really Need A Navigator & The Daughter Of A Sun Goddess:**

* * *

Naruto was using the Rasengan to speed up the boat when both Zoro and Satsuki saw the three Pirates that Nami and Sakura tricked. "Hey stop help us." All three pirates said in the same time.

"I'm not slowing down you guys just got to grab on or wait fore the next one!" Naruto Yelled. As the three grabbed the boat and got on it. The three pirate where now on the boat

"Oh good you made it." said Satsuki.

"What were you trying to do kill us!" yelled the three pirates. They were of course ignored, as soon as they got their barring they took out their blade and prepared for an attack.

"Stop this boat… we're the crew of Buggy the clown!" One pirate with a clown pirate symbol. Their attack lead to a one sided fight but caused our heroes to loose site of Luffy. "So someone who ate a bijuu Fruit and the Demonic Duo it's nice meet to see you." said one of the bruised and battered pirates, the other two were forced to row the boat.

"It's all your fault that we lost my brother…" said Naruto glaring at them.

"Hee…" laughed the pirate who wasn't rowing.

"Not that I care why were you stranded…" asked Satsuki trying to see if she can spot the pink giant bird.

"Two girls took our treasure." said one of the pirates they began to tell the story… however no one listened… to it.

"You know next time I eat ramen I think I'll have the Miso and maybe Coca Cola with lime " said Naruto as Sasuke and Zoro seemed to listen to what Naruto was saying.

"Captain Buggy will be angry with us" said one of the pirates.

"Who is captain Buggy." said Naruto now paying attention to them.

The pirates rolled their eyes, "Much like you kid Captain Buggy ate a devil fruit. he's one of the most feared pirates on the sea." said one the pirates.

"Maybe he knows where Luffy is!" said Naruto. "But I think I have something that could help us fine him." He said as he pull out a compos that look really old.

"What that." Satsuki said looking at the compos.

"This is a magic compos that Our mother gave to us I keep it for safe keeping, It leads you to what you want the most." Naruto said and the pointed to a small island town. "So where did your mom found that." Zoro said.

"She said she won it on a card game from a Pirate name after a bird that what the letter said." Naruto said.

* * *

 **:Island Town:**

* * *

As soon as the Straw Hat Crew got on off the boat Naruto knock out the three Buggy pirate and tied them up on their ship. After that Naruto want in side of the ship to find some treasure finning nun he made seven Clone to find Luffy and other info of Buggy, Satsuki and Zoro follow the real Naruto to a big hotel building both reaching the top the group saw Luffy in a steel cage as well a Clown Pirate Captain named Buggy the Clown that has Blue hair and red hair around his eyes were blue eye paint and red paint around his mouth as well on his forehead where cross bone in a shape of a X he is wearing a red and white stripe shirt a orange hat and a orange coat that has golden epilates, blue pant red and white socks and green sash and black elf shoes. The group also saw Nami and Sakura were about to to be killed by the clown pirates both Naruto and Zoro block the attack with their Swords but Naruto Hand a different blade it was Zabuza sword. Sakura remember seeing Naruto. **"*Yeah Saved By The** **Hot Blonde.*"** Inner Sakura said.

"Where Did You get the Blade." Zoro said. Naruto responded with. "Storage Seals Zoro Storage Seal." :A/N If Any get that reference I applause you.: **"Where did you dig that up I thought the sea king ate that blade along with ZabuZa."** Kyuubi said.

'I found it awhile back and train to use to when you where busy sleeping.' Naruto thought.

"Wow thank fore helping us." Sakura said with her eyes turning to heart as well as a heart in side of her moth.

Nami and Satsuki look at Sakura a strangely. Nami at her partner like she at the age, while Satsuki look at her like she was going to Kill her. 'I know Naruto could get a harem but I the only girl he should need.' Satsuki thought to herself.

"That Blade that kid has that the kubikiribōchō ***Executioner Blade.***." one of the Pirate said.

"Luffy next time you try to grab a bird make shore that the bird isn't the size of a small boat the can eat you." Naruto pushing the pirate back.

"Luffy you know these guys." Nami said. Luffy just smiled. "Yeah that younger brother Naruto and the other two are Zoro and Satsuki." Luffy said.

 **"Wow a pirate version of Joker."** Kyuubi said.

"Who?" Naruto said.

 **"Never mind that Kit just do this..."** Kyuubi said

In a flash Naruto grab Buggy Nose squeeze it and it "Yo Big Nose id this think real or fake." said Naruto with a coolly tone.

Everyone froze in shock Buggy took out a dagger and stab Naruto but it was a clone that puff in to smoke showing that it was a clone.

Naruto appear right behind Buggy his hand in a tiger seal a 1000 year old death, Naruto jab his finger right where the sun don't shine.

Buggy was in so much pain that he felled apart. "So you ate the Chop Chop fruit." Naruto said.

As soon Buggy pull himself together he saw the cannon aimed at him and his men and fused is lit.

 ***Boom***

The some of the pirate ran away from the canon blast. But Buggy was covered in soot and was smoking. "You do realize this main war." Buggy said but Luffy and Naruto as well as the other where gone. All but one Clown that held a Pie who the throw it at buggy face. "You can't bet the classic." the clone said he then spray Buggy in the face with seltzer water.

* * *

 **:With Naruto And The Others:**

* * *

Naruto was now carrying Luffy cage and lessening to what Luffy did after the bird grabbed him. "So how did you guys find me." Luffy said .

"Mom Magic Compos," Naruto said, he then Look at Sakura and Nami most like Nami. "If you are going to part of the crew I just let you Luffy isn't that smart and he can drive people crazy some time but having as a friend is a good think with is never say die attitude." Naruto said. Sakura grabbed the cage a with one hand as soon as Naruto put the cage down.

"So what you story." Naruto said look how easy it is for Sakura to hold up the cage like a bag of flowers.

"My Grandfather knew a Chakra users that owned him a favor and help me trained in the medical part of Chakra and in Chakra control." Sakura said. Then Naruto then just laughed from the memory from the clom. "Hey Luffy the clone I left behine made him look a fool and he used a Looney tunes line they I throw a pie in his then wash him off with some seltzer water just to make him look a fool." Naruto said as he laughed.

"You four are all insane Buggy will kill us all and he will have the last laugh." Nami said. Sakura Just stared at Naruto with Hart in her eyes.

"Okay Nami right." Naruto said to her who just nodded. "Like most devil fruit eater they all have a weakest Luffy weakest is two thing one if some one with ice power like a devil fruit or a bloodline they can freeze him or cut him up with a blade but the weakest only effect Logia and Paramecia user Zoan type don't have weakest will if you not a Jinchuuriki and eat you bijuu Devil fruit that Devil Fruit become a Bijuu Fruit they have no weakest of a devil fruit but for us Jinchuuriki that eat our bijuu's fruit if we touch Sea stone our mind switch." Naruto said.

"So what pray tell is Buggy weakest because I don't think he can be cut by ether of your blades." Nami said.

"His put give him a small range to be at by that he has to be near his feet and every thing his body feel when he's in pieces his brain transmit like pain or pleasure." Naruto said with a smile.

"Okay... wait your a Jinchuuriki I heard of you guys some Jinchuuriki are pirate and a team of bounty hunters know as the Akatsuki that take the Jinchuuriki bijuu doing so kill the host." Sakura Said looking shock at Naruto.

 **"*If they touch my Naruto kun I killed them.*"** Inner Sakura said with Fire in her eyes.

"Yeah but that what the Akatsuki do to cover up their action their look fore the original nine the fist Nine Bijuu that can reawakened the Juubi." Naruto said. "I just got to say this bring it on I have a little surprise fore you Akatsuki." Naruto said with a smile making Luffy grin as well. "But their one more thing I have to say." Naruto said.

"What that." Luffy said.

"Debs On Big Nose." Naruto said making his brother pout. The group come up to a pet shop and stopped in front of it. "Okay I'll put you down right here." Sakura said putting Luffy. putting him in front of a small white dog Luffy then touch it by poking it's head. The dog then bit Luffy in the face a couple of time.

A few minutes later Nami throw a key that she kept in her cleavage. "Here sorry I go you into this mess." Nami said, but the dog ate the key right in.

 **"Oh boy."** Kyuubi said. Luffy started to strangle the dog.

Then a old man with a brown armor under a yellow a brown plaid shirt and black short and a wooden sandals with a black leather strap on then on his back is a spare he also has glasses and look like a poodle his name is Boodle and he was the mayor of this town. "Hey you there let go of Chou Chou." Boodle said.

Sakura use he strength to bend the bars so Luffy can get out. The group learned that the dog Owner die from cancer and left the store to the dog and was a good friend of the mayor. The Kyuubi and Naruto sense danger coming into way one from the north the other coming from where Buggy area. **"Oh no I know this energy signer but it's different like half Oh no she did not do what I think she did."** Kyuubi said Naruto go ready as he and his brother heard a loud howl and roar Naruto block a spinning tornado of claws and fang that push him to the other side of the street Naruto saw Luffy get paw slap throw a couple of building. "Who are you." Naruto said to the tornado the stop spinning. It was a 14 year old girl that has a whiled white hair and red fang mask that look a mask she has a metal headband that has a red cloth and the two fang mark on it she worn as a dog collar. She then grab the mask and show her face that has tattoos on her checks that are just like the ones on her mask and headband her eyes are like slits she is wearing a grey hoodie like jacket that has fur trimmings around the hood and the ends of the sleeves, she has blue short that show her bubble but and also had a opened toe boots.

"I am your death Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi." she the girl Naruto notes that she had white fur around her face a also had wolf part coming out of her body like wolf ears tail and human like wolf claws. "Your a devil fruit eater." Naruto said.

"No I was give a God fruit by parental mother Amaterasu she gave me the Okami Okami fruit mode Amaterasu a God fruit it has no weakest." The wolf goddess girl said. Naruto got a good look at her she was really cute. Just then Naruto and the girl started to smell smoke and saw the pet shop was on fire. "Oh no the store time out!" Naruto/ The girl yelled ran the absorbing the fire like a certain fire eater. "Wait why did you help me." said both Naruto and the girl as the fire was out the shop was badly destroyed but wasn't that bad. Luffy came back and saw the damage building.

"Naruto who did this and who is she." he said to his little brother.

"I don't know it could have been the guy that beast tamer Mohji and his lion and my name is Kira Inuzuka daughter of both the goddess of the sun Amaterasu and Tsume Inuzuka member of the Red Death pirate I was a member of the red death pirate as will and who are or two." Kira said as she turn back to normal and with a proud look on her face with her chest puffed up she was trying to make her non existing chest show.

"We Kushina kids the name Naruto and this is Luffy our full name are Uzumaki D. Naruto and Monkey D. Luffy." Naruto said making Kira froze in place.

But right now Naruto and Luffy where both pissed and the lion tamer.

* * *

 **:A Few Block Away:**

* * *

Both Naruto and Luffy went to look for Mohji and they found him riding his lion. Both went confronted of him "Oh it's you and who this guy." said Mohji as if they were no threat look at both Naruto and Luffy like he was better then them. "Someone you made me do something I didn't want to do." said Naruto as he remove his hoodie as soon as the hoodie landed on the ground I made a loud bang and a crater. "Oh really what that?" asked Mohji in a mocking tone.

"Simple You Made Him Angry." Luffy said who was also piss.

"You Wouldn't Like Me When I'm Angry." Naruto said as he started to transform into his three form his clothes started to ripped and a strange aura surrounded the island.

* * *

 **:With the others:**

* * *

"What's this feeling." said Satsuki.

"I don't know but I'm suddenly scared." said Nami.

"Me too." said Sacra.

"It's a Bijuu" said Boodle.

"A Bijuu." said Sakura and Nami at the same.

"A one of the many tailed demons that come from the original Nine" said Boodle.

"I bet the power's coming from the Kyuubi" said Satsuki, 'I wonder if this is why Naruto doesn't like fully transforming.' she thought.

* * *

 **:With Buggy:**

* * *

"What this I'm feeling… it feels like I should be scared… but what… this is strange…" thought Buggy.

* * *

 **:Back with the D Brother's:**

* * *

even Mohji and Ritchie were feeling this aura… they were both trembling… Luffy was immune to the aura's effects…

Naruto began to transform… he became a fox… an evil looking fox that was almost the size of Ritchie. a smaller version of the Kyuubi with the only piece of his clothes being his pants that turn into a pair of shorts the Fox fur is a golden color that had a bit of golden flames that flickered and the black making over his enter body.

" **You just made me used to my full demon form**." said Naruto with his voice in a tone that sounded evil.

'I'm fucked.' Mohji couldn't help but thought and tremble fear not knowing what will happen next.

* * *

 **:Chapter:6: King of beasts:**

* * *

Luffy stood next to the fully demon Naruto, due the fact that he's been around Naruto in this form many time, he was immune to the malice effects of the full demon fox transformation.

" **YOU READY BRO.** " Naruto said cracking his nodded, he used Gum Gum pistol on Mohji knocking him off of Ritchie. "What you two?" asked Mohji getting up.

"I'm a rubber man, I ate the Gum Gum Fruit…" said Luffy who began to beat up Mohji.

Meanwhile Naruto lunged himself at Ritchie, he began to thrash and swipe him and kick him on the side of his head.

"Ritchie!" yelled Mohji, "What is that thing doing to him?"

"That thing is my brother!" yelled Luffy who proceed to slam Mohji into a nearby wall because he called Naruto a "thing", then he used his Gum Gum Rocket and slammed his body into Mohji "And that was for Chou Chou!" yelled Luffy.

Naruto upper cutting Ritchie who launched into the air and then Naruto give him a Axe kick knocking and landed on top of Mohji. **"Because of you that poor dog lost the last thing that reminded him of his owner!"** yelled Naruto he the turn back to normal but now with his ripped baggy pant. He then grabbed his stuffy and saw a box of dog food on the ground and picked it up. "At least it's something…" said Naruto.

Luffy nodded and so they headed back to the nearly ruins store of Chou Chou's.

* * *

 **:With Chou Chou:**

* * *

Chouchou was sadly be his old master store staring it until he Kira patting his head. Zoro, Satsuki, Sakura, Nami and Boodle were already there.

"I can't believe it." said Nami as she and the other saw the wreckage that lion did.

"I bet the pirates did this. If not the Bijuu did it." said Boodle.

"I highly doubt the "Bijuu" that was the one that did it." said Sasuke.

Sakura knew Nami would try to attack Luffy and Naruto the moment they got back thinking that all prates were the same while at the same time for what had happened to their home.

"What are the Bijuu anyways?" asked Sakura.

"Being of massive amount of power of energy that take physical form that are giant size or can take human form to hide in plain sight they are also called Natures Wrath because the have element ability." Naruto said now in his remain of his clothes gave the dog the box full of his food. "You!" Nami said.

"First of all me and Luffy did not start the fire heck thank to me and Kira we stopped the flame from destroying the hole store and you little dog I had to use something I hate using." Naruto said he then look at Nami. "And you don't even know me you did know what me and Luffy went throw as a kid being a Jinchuuriki is not some I want to give to other at a young age me and him had to hunt for our food our home was all way destroyed by drunks Luffy and I where even bitten by the person that our caretaker assign us Just because of my burden so do you think you know huh You stupid fuck Bitch!" Naruto said as he wake away for Nami a towards Buggy.

Both Satsuki, Sakura and Nami where know sadden to hear what Naruto had to go throw. "Luffy." Nami said getting his attention. "Was what Naruto said was true." she look at him. He had his hat covered his eyes to hind "Naruto and I never had a good child hood but we did have friend in fact that scarf was a gift from a girl that Love him a lot." Luffy said.

"We should go after him and you have to go apologize to him." Kira said.

"Who are you." both Satsuki and Sakura said eying the wild girl.

"I'm Kira and is it okay if I join your crew." Kira said.

"Okay." Luffy said.

* * *

 **:With Naruto:**

* * *

'So why where you freaking out at Kira.' Naruto thought.

 **"We did something tha..."** 'You had sex with Amaterasu and left didn't you.' Naruto thought. **"Maybe"** Kyuubi said Naruto just face palmed Naruto the got pass by Boodle. He was yelling Buggy Naruto went rounder the corner and saw buggy choking boodle.

 **-Play Dark Knight Theme-**

Naruto grab the clown hand and pulled it off. "Hey Buggy why so serious." Naruto said with his demon smiled.

* * *

 **:A/N Okay I hope you like this chapter also remember to vote for Male genie or female Genie.**

 **Also the Ghost Princess Perona will be in the harem. Naruto will face her a negative hollow will have no effect on Naruto.**


	5. Chapter 7

**Okay this story I'm really in to That was Indiana Jones Top man Indi Top man I would use Horse Cock if I wanted that joke.**

* * *

 **:Cha[ter:7: Fox Straw Hats Pirate Crew Vs Clown Pirate Crew:**

* * *

 **:Earlier:**

* * *

Luffy told the group a little bit of their past "Back at our home Island most of our caretaker tried to kill Naruto by posing he Naruto just got really sick the next day that caretaker was found dead in a bloody mess with blood writing victim blood to what he or she did to him sign by our Mother signer the Bloody red death the last one said the next person hurt my baby I will you and pray to what every god that it's a quick death because I'll torture them slow I'll rip off you man bit and make you eat them I will also kill all of the higher officer that try to bake the law and got away if it as well as cause chaos in the Celestial Dragons. home and kill the first born son." Luffy said. "After that you met the women that somewhat made is what we are today and after a few years Jiraya who taught Naruto how to fight. the woman name was Dadan." Luffy said.

"was she nice" Nami said Luffy started to remember their childhood. "she was a bandit she can be reason with but Naruto was all way the her and her group good son and they did care if he held the Kyuubi." Luffy said.

"Hey where did Boodle went to." Sakura said. seeing that the mayor was nowhere in sight.

'Oh Crap!' Was everyone thought, they all ran where he could have gone to. Reaching a corner the saw Naruto grabbing Buggy hand a pride it opened.

"Hey Buggy why so serious." Naruto said with his demon smile. Buggy saw the head of the Kyuubi dripping with blood and behind severely azure blue flaming wisps the red eye of the demon was staring at him look at his very soul the demon head started to lick it lips. 'I'm fucked.' Buggy said.

"I Just here to tell you so that." Naruto said. then took a deep breath and yelled. "YOUR BIG NOSE MUST SAY YOU HAVE A SMALL DICK YOU HOCKER!" This made his hole crew. This got Luffy to laughed. "Why you, Men prepare the Buggy ball." Buggy yelled to his crew. "Are you shore you want to do that?" Naruto said with his eye close and his demon smile. "Yes!." Buggy yelled as his men where getting the canon ready. "You shore this wont have any negative drawbacks." Naruto said. Luffy know what he was about to do. "Yes, You blow up and I'll be laughing." Buggy said. "Now fire." he yelled as the canon fire the custom made canon ball at Naruto who just raise his hand at the Buggy ball and it stop in mid air. Making everyone freeze at Naruto. "How did you.." Buggy said and froze when he saw Naruto now purple and has a ripple in them. "That..." The Rinnegan my family Chakra bloodline every member has it if they can use Chakra." Naruto said interrupting Buggy. "Right Now I'm using the David path witch aloud me to control gravity or levitate things their other stuff I can do like bring the dead back to life or summon other summoning being that I don't have a contract with." Naruto he then started to spin the ball. "But for now here take it back." Naruto said throwing the bomb back at them. the explosion destroy the building leaving it to rubble. But Buggy and his man where still breathing but Buggy was stand because he used his man as a shield.

Buggy look at both at Luffy and Naruto head wears and glair at both of them. "Where did you get that hat and that metal plate." Buggy said.

"Our friend gave it to us his name is Shanks do you know him." Naruto said.

"He gave that to you to?" he yelled.

"How do you know Shanks!" demanded Luffy to Buggy.

"We were apprentice pirates together… we started on the same ship…" said Buggy.

* * *

 **:Flashback:**

* * *

A younger version Buggy was fighting over with a younger version Shanks, which was colder North Pole or South Pole…

* * *

 **:Cut out of flashback:**

* * *

"How Did that argument started like really. Who care really witch side of the globe is colder that just stupid." Satsuki said.

"Shut up you! Now as I was saying…" said Buggy.

"It's true…" mumbled Satsuki.

* * *

 **:Flashback Back On:**

* * *

 **'The fight began to get psychical, I be again to get ready to punch him in his stupid face.'**

"That's it! Time to use my clones…" **said Shanks. 'Back then Shanks clone skill sucked is bad. his** **summoned clones looked dead or dying.' Shanks sweatdroped while an awkward silence filled the deck.**

"Shanks you really have to quit summoning clones… their pathetic…" **said Buggy.**

"I know…" **sighed Shanks as the dying clones disappeared.**

"Hey there's a ship!" **called one of the crewmembers.**

 **'Our crew raided the ship where I found a treasure map of a treasure on the on the bottom the sea. I hid it from the others.'**

 **'That night the crew was partying, expect for me I was looking over the map.' Until Shanks came are behind me.**

"Hey Buggy did you here about the spoils?" **Said 'Shanks he had a bottle of wine with him'**

"What spoils I didn't steal a map!" **said Buggy 'I quickly hide the map in my shirt**.

"Are you okay?" **Shanks said.**

"It's was nothing…" **said Buggy.**

 **'Shanks sat next to me and told me about one of the spoils a Devil fruit that gave me my powers.'**

* * *

 **:End Of Flashback:**

* * *

"So you ate it." Both Naruto and Luffy said.

"NO I WAS PLANING TO SAIL IT AND MADE A SMALL FORTUNE AND WITH MY MAP THAT LEAD TO THAT SUNKEN BURIED TREASURE I WOULD HAVE BEEN SET FORE LIFE!" Buggy yelled.

"So you made a decoy to trick your fellow crew member and later that night you where about to skip ship to start your own pirate crew but Shacks came up behind you. You then put it your mouth and when you thought he was done he came back surprising and made you ate it you then you yelled at him. And the map you had felled into to sea." Naruto said. Buggy was silent.

"Wow your a Dumbass." Naruto said. Making Buggy facefell.

"What did you call me." Buggy said to Naruto getting back up.

"A Dumbass if they gave it to you could have said you where going to sail it, some crew do that heck with the amount of money you have you can buy a sub to get the treasure if you didn't let go of the map, so I repeat my statement your a Dumbass. A big nose small dick dumbass." Naruto as he turn into golden flames.

Sakura look at Naruto and was amazed at his power. **'*Wow Naruto is really hot we should ask them for help with that man.*'** Inner Sakura said. Both Sakura and Nami started to go two Buggy treasure room.

"Okay enough talk I will end you." Buggy said removing his torso and split it up. **"** **Bijuu giant rocket punch."** Naruto said punching Buggy in the face with a giant golden flame fist the hit knock Buggy into the wall. Meanwhile the Zoro, Satsuki and Luffy where fighting the other member of Buggy crew.

Zoro was fighting a guy name Cabaji who is one of the crew top sword men who goes by the nickname the sword swallower, he has long black hair black eyes and is wearing a blue and white of a checkered scarf,, a blue sleeveless jacket, a light green sash, a pair of white pants and two white shoes and was on a unicycle he had wheeled a cutlass sword on his right hand. Satsuki was facing off some no named men and using her thunder clap she stop them by electrocutioning them.

Kira turn into her half breed from and made a clone a did a spiral dirl attack called **Fang Over Fang**.

Luffy took out more of the other guy with his new move called **Gum Gum Gatling** , Buggy saw this and got a right hook to the face by a new move that Naruto calls **Bijuu Demon Claw Whip**. Getting back up and brush off some blood he look at Naruto. "So your and that straw hat ate devil fruit am I right." Buggy said.

"You half right." Naruto said as he grinned. "My brother Luffy ate the Gum Gum fruit. I ate a Bijuu fruit."

"Don't you mean a Bijuu Bijuu fruit." Buggy said.

"Nope I'm the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko and I ate his Bijuu fruit." Naruto said.

'Oh shit!' Buggy thought, he the saw both Nami and Sakura. he then used his chop chop power leaving his lower body behind. **"Kit hit him where it hurt."** Kyuubi said, Naruto grin like a mad man and kick him between the legs. Buggy felt this right where he was about to stab Nami and Sakura.

Naruto hit him a couple of time making his head jumped. **"** Kami **I know I never said this before but you're brutal** …" said Kyuubi.

'Your acting like this is the first you saw him kick someone in the nuts.' thought Naruto.

 **"Oh yeah when you were 7 with that really drunken guy as well as Luffy and Ace. "** said Kyuubi. Buggy use his chop chop ability with his lower body. "This is my ultimate attack **Chop Chop Strom."** Buggy said as his body chop parts flew all over the place Luffy came up to Naruto and both of them saw his feel and gave each other a evil smile to one another. **"** **Do It."** Kyuubi said to Naruto he was is a giant throne grinning with a evil glinted in his eye. "Pain or Pleasure." Naruto said holding and hammer and a father. "Hand me the father." Luffy said.

"Okay Pain it is then." Naruto said. Luffy begin to used the father to tickled Buggy's foot while Naruto kept jamming his toe into with a hammer Buggy didn't know whether to laugh or scream in pain. Sakura stared at the two. "That is weird smart but weird." she said, then got an idea, she looked at Buggy's body parts.  
'That's it! I'll need help though' she thought. Then turned to Satsuki, "Um… Sasuke I know you haven't done much but can you please help me with something." she said.

"It doesn't involve carrying the treasure does it?" asked Satsuki look at the bag that was big.

"No it's something else" Sakura said with a sweat drop.

Buggy managed to kick his feet away from the D Brothers Nami still ran like crazy.

"Maybe if I chase her with my body it might help Parts Return!" Buggy yelled but everything was different everything was bigger Naruto and Luffy saw why Sakura and Satsuki had the rest of Buggy parts tied up by some rope.

"Luffy why don't you do the honors." Naruto said Luffy who just stretch his arm back and brought them forward " **Gum Gum Bazooka**." Luffy said sending the tinny Clown flying.

"Hey Naruto." Nami said getting Naruto attention. "I'm sorry for bad mouthing you and Luffy I didn't know about your past about what to you on the day you where born." Nami said.

"All is for give at fore my apologies I will take care of you fishman problem." Naruto said. "If you join my brother crew."

"How did you know." Nami and Sakura said saw Naruto smile and pointed to his nose. "The nose knows." Naruto said. "Just let me think up a plan." Naruto grinned.

"So Sakura do you want to join up too…" said Nami. as she saw her looking at Naruto with love in her eyes.

"You already know the answer…" said Sakura, she blushed a little and looked at Naruto.

"Hey Nami let me holed the bag I'll put it in my store scroll." Naruto said grabbing the two sacks full of gold.

"We won." said Satsuki waking up Zoro who fell asleep after is fight.

"Oh good" said Zoro.

"Can you walk?" asked Satsuki.

"I don't think I can…" said Zoro.

"So everything right wit the world… we have a navigator and the town is safe!" said Naruto aloud.

"Kit… never say that… something bad always happens…" said Kyubi.

Suddenly someone yelled "Mayor!"

They all turned around and saw many of the town people who returned to help fight Buggy.

"Did the pirates do this you?" asked one of the town's people.

"No I did!" said Luffy hearing this.

Everyone in their group sweat drop.

"They didn't need to know that…" said Sakura.

"This is getting bad…" said Kyuubi.

"Who are you?" asked the towns people.

"We're pirates…" said Luffy.

"Your brother's an idiot…" said Kyuubi.

Naruto and Zoro just laughed, Nami anime fell, Sakura looked clam, Inner Sakura was pissed, Sasuke seemed indifferent. Then the town's people were about to attack. Luffy picked up the treasure and Zoro, Nami picked up her part of the treasure and everyone ran like the wind.

"You just had to open your big mouth didn't you!" yelled Nami.

"Wait I have an idea!" said Naruto.

"Oh my Shukaku! It's a good one too… it's the end of the world!" said Kyuubi.

"Shut up Kyubi!" yelled Naruto.

He created 9 clones and transformed 8 of them into Satsuki, Nami carrying the loot, Sakura carrying the bigger loot and Luffy carrying Zoro and some of the loot and the last one transformed into kira

"Here's an alley we can got though while they take the bait!" said Naruto.

"How did you do that?" asked Sakura.

"I'll tell you later…" said Naruto.

The turned into the alley… and fortunately incase the townspeople didn't take the bait a certain dog block the alley.

"Chouchou?" said Sakura.

"He's helping us… that's sweet…" said Naruto.

They managed to get to the docks where their boats were coincidence right next to each other.

"So this is your boat?" asked Naruto.

"Not really we stole it from some members of Buggy's crew.

"It's nice…" said Luffy.

"Um… okay…" said Sakura.

Just before they could get on and sail away guess who were there.

"So you two came back." said one of the three pirates that they stole from that got out of the rope binding.

"Friends of yours." said Luffy who was the only one who hadn't had any experience with them.

"Not quite." said Sakura and Nami at the same time…

"So you three are going after girls." said Naruto.

"Well I guess we're going to have to teach you another lesion." said Satsuki.

"Satsuki and that kid sorry we'll be good!" said one of the pirates as all three ran away.

"That was strange." said Luffy.

Everyone with the exception of Zoro stared at him…

"So are you sure it's safe?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah the towns people took the bait, they beat up all my clone thinking they were the real thing until they disappeared." said Naruto.  
And so they began to sail away… as they were sailing away they heard a shout. "Hey!"  
They turned and saw Boodle.

"You only have one shot so here it goes… to tell them what you think" thought Boodle. "Thank you! For everything!" he yelled.  
Everyone heard him and smiled.

Boodle turned around noticed two bags and a note that said "You welcome."

Back on the two boat that were sailing next to each other.

"You gave them the Money!" said Nami.

"The town was wreck… they need the money to rebuild it." said Luffy.

"So how much did you give them?" Nami said.

"That was half a million Berries!" Said Naruto.

"Good thing we still have our bags." said Sakura.

"So why is Kira coming with us. Naruto said.

"Ho I join the crew I ask your mother when I was old enough I could join your crew." Kira said.

"All right we just need a bigger ship and some more member and we're good." Naruto said.

* * *

 **A/N Hope y** **ou guys like this chapter and remember keep voting. Next chapter Usopp island and Naruto meet the third Hokage and learn a Kai technique that he can use with Chakra.**


	6. Chapter 8 & 9

**Okay I said this in one of my other story's don't just say check your spell tell what need to be check because that just makes me mad it like looking something and you ask someone where it is and they point to a room not where that thing is to help me find the world don't Just FUCKING SAY YOU SPELL THIS WRONG YOU FUCKING IDIOT! Also, Helmeppo talking to his dad that was on purpose you try talking with a swollen face. Also Gamelover41592, Naruto only use the Rinnegan for a small thing. I will use star war jokes**

 **P.s.**

 **Naruto is OP he just toys with his victim like a predator does to it pray but the result of eating AND I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT THE MOVIE the Biju fruit and also being a Jinchuuriki have a weakness Seastone and the East Blue is the weakest sea in one piece so just wait until the Straw Hats Fox Pirate goes to the grand line.**

 **Also, I am rethinking about give Naruto a More Sword a Just Break the Muramasa no Naruto and Give him the Gravity Blade from UQ holders and Muramasa** **Jūryoku kattā during the time skip Naruto will become a Juubi and trains in the Island of Yokai.**

 **: Chapter:7: The Liar and the little Left:**

 **: Somewhere At The East Blue:**

Two boats were sailing together one boat had a pirate black sail with a Jolly Roger that looks like a clown On it was also cross out. One of these boats were Naruto Zoro and Luffy on the other boat the had the pirate sail were Kira, Nami Sakura and Satsuki everyone were doing their one thing Luffy was eating the Zoro and Satsuki were cleaning their blades Sakura is reading a medical book but look at Naruto and started to blush a bit, Nami looked at a map and telling the other clone that Naruto made to steer the boat toward, Kira was using a telescope to see if there is any land and Naruto was writing one his latest book he also told the girls how he has so much money by telling he written the Ninja of Love stories Kira, Nami and Sakura were shock their favorite book series was made by a boy the said age as Sakura and Kira. It's been out for 6 years now That right Naruto has been writing Ninja of Love for about 6 years. It all started with a disagreement with Jiraiya saying Naruto can make a way better book than him next thing Naruto gave it to Jiraya's Publisher and Ninja of Love Volume 1: The Cursed Boys was born Satsuki acted like she hated it but she had the whole series in her own storage scroll and had ordered the next book. Now do with his chapter Naruto started writing in his log book of what happing so far.

 **"Frist Mate log September 14 Small shitty Boats.** **It Has been 20 day scent Luffy and I left our Home at** **Fushia Village so far we came across some interesting people we have two more Swordsmen will one is a girl name Satsuki she Cute but has this bossy and mighty attitude so far she told me to talk responsibility and is now planning to marry me her partner name is Zoro is a nice guy. just last week Luffy and I got a Doctor and Navigator named Sakura and Nami Sakura has a cute smile and I got along okay but Nami and I had a fight but I usually get like this after I transform back from the full demon, but we have two problems. One is that my compost is a smart ass and two we are starting to run out of food and if this continues we will have to eat the girl copy of my books."** Naruto said.

"What was that." The girls said.

"Nothing," Naruto said.

"You do realize we need a bigger ship right," Satsuki said.

"What didn't you get by small shit boats," Naruto said.

"Naruto what were you doing," Zoro said.

"Writing in my log book," Naruto said.

"Like in Star Track," Zoro said.

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"Like you can compare to the awesomeness of Shatner," Zoro said.

"I... beg. To. differ Zoro.. hey... Nami.. Is... that.. a. Island.. that a.. dead... a.. head." Naruto said in a very Shatner like way.

"I will hurt you," Zoro said.

"You will try," Naruto said cheekily. "So what the name of that island Nami.

"Syrup village why?" Nami said looking at the map.

"I remember Prevy Toad said the retired third Hokage live there with his family also Yasopp is from there and told me a story about the old man third," Naruto said.

"You guy do know we need a ship right as well as new clothes for Naruto," Satsuki said.

"Ain't my fault my clothes can't starch to the same size of Biju body I need special clothing that only Kage or those to the Akimichi clan can get this special cloth and silk then can starch and I did say small shitty boat," Naruto said.

"Well, it's settled then let go to syrup village and see if we can get a ship," Luffy yelled.

 **: Syrup** **Village:**

In the village known as Syrup Village a 17-year-old boy came running through yelling "Pirates are coming run for your lives…" the boy name is Usopp he has curly long dark brown hair covered in a checkered bandanna, wore brown overalls with no shirt, tan skin, he also had an extremely long nose that kind of resembled Pinocchio's. "I just have one more thing to say…" said Usopp, "Kidding!"

Just then he was hit with a rock by one of the village people. "Usopp escape tactic #101 run like a bitch." Usopp ran like a bat out of hell.

"Get back here you little shit!" VM#1 said

"Why you little!" VM#2 said.

The village people were angry and started to through frying pan pots at him.

 **With The Straw Hat Fox Crew.**

Naruto was asked by the two new girls what was the fox-like "Wow…" said Nami.

"So let me get this straight when you were 6 your demon encouraged you to transform into a naked female teenager version of yourself…" said a shocked Sakura with a bloodied nose Sakura only told Nami this but she was attracted to both man and woman.

"Yes, it was all his idea… he's a bit of a pervert if I do say so myself…" Naruto said rubbing his temples.

"What do you mean pervert!" yelled Kyuubi in his cage.

"Well you are…" thought Naruto still rubbing his temple.

"Shut up…" whined Kyuubi.

"You're not exactly making yourself look innocent…" thought Naruto.

"I was wondering… could Kyuubi ever take over your body…" asked Sakura.

"No… Kyuubi told me when I ate the Bijuu Fruit I permanently straightened the seal so much that he can never take over my body…" said Naruto.

"Kit… I know this is a bad time… but that's not necessarily true…" said turned white…

"What…" he said out loud with a twitchy eye.

"Hey Dobe you feeling okay?" asked Satsuki.

I'm fine… I'm just going to take a little nap walk me up when we get there." said Naruto who suddenly collapsed.

"He's fine Kyuubi probably Just want to talk," said Luffy like nothing happened.

While his body was asleep out.

 **: Naruto's Mind Escape:**

Inside Naruto's mind stood in front of Kyuubi's cage…

"What do you mean that's not necessarily true," Naruto said looking at the giant fox.

 **"Well I've been meaning to tell you this but there are weaknesses to the seal for example you may know when you transform back to a human your anger get the better of you like last time that because I have a title of the Fox of Rage and Wrath And their also Sea stone it can weaken the Seal and their other way to that I can take over your body one being if our lives are in danger or some sort of bizarre accident,"** Kyuubi said.

"That's good to know…" said Naruto.

 **"So you're going to tell the crew…" Kyuubi Said**

"Maybe just Luffy it's best if I just tell him…" Naruto said. " **You know that they won't judge you they..."** Kyuubi said. "I don't WANT TO MAKE THEM THING I'M A MONSTER!" Naruto yelled. Kyuubi knew that Naruto has trusts issues and would tell Luffy, Ace and that girl Naruto like he then fade out of his mind and went back to the outside world,

 **: Outside Of Naruto's Mind:**

"Luffy there's something I need to tell in private…" Naruto said acting calm. The two went to one of the ends of the boat Naruto whispered what Kyuubi told him."Oh, um!" Luffy nearly yelled but was stopped by Naruto's hand that was covering his mouth. "Shh… please keep it a secret… I don't want this getting out." Naruto pleaded his brother.

"I promise…" said Luffy.

"I wonder what's that about…" said Satsuki.

"Who knows…" said Zoro with a Luffy and Naruto finished their conversation Nami cleared her throat.

"I hope you realize there's if we're going to Grand Line we'll need something important…" said Nami.

"Meat?" asked Luffy.

"Ramen?" asked Naruto and realize. "A cook ah sharpshooter Oh oh Archaeologist and a Musician," Naruto said.

"Beer?" Zoro said The Boys answer getting on Nami's last nerve.

.The three girls just stared at them and Nami waiting to see her explode, while Sakura and Satsuki had a blank look on their face "Remind me why we were partners again…" said Satsuki.

"No what we need is a ship we're near an island with a town, we might be able to get a ship there," said Nami.

"We could just steal one from some Pirates or corrupt Marine Officer," Naruto said.

"I'm serious and I get why having a Cook and a Sharp Shooter would be good but why an Archaeologist and a Musician," Nami said.

"Will to see if we have a piece of one of the kind goods like saying a rare coin from a lost city that might be worth more than all the gem in those bags right Kira, " Naruto said Hearing this Nami had money sign for eyes but both of them were looking at Kira who is sleeping on the bag of treasure Nami was about to walk her but Naruto stop her. "Let her sleep, she been up watcher for pirates and Marines all night," Naruto said.

 **Back with Usopp**

Back in Syrup Village the town men angry mob lost track of Usopp. "We'll get you punk!" said one of the town's people. Usopp was hiding in a tree.

"Good morning captain!" said a voice from the under the cleared his throat. "We the Usopp Pirates have arrived…" said one of the boys who green hair that looked a like a bell pepper who's name was Pepper."So what's going on today?" asked Usopp.

"And where's Onion…" said Usopp looking around. A purple haired boy who wore an orange cap that made him resemble a carrot whose name was Carrot shrugged. "He's probably going to show up screaming about something as usual…" said the third boy, he had spiky brown hair and wore a set of goggles over his forehead… his name was Konohamaru… he was the odd one out… as he didn't look like or share a name with a vegetable…"It's terrible!" yelled a voice.

"See told you…" said Konohamaru. A blonde boy who looked like well an onion and there for his name was Onion came running through.

"Pirates are attacking the village!" screamed Onion.

"Liar…" said the other three boys.

"No really…" Onion, "And they had the symbol of Buggy the Clown but it was crossed out but I think it is just a trick to fool us what do we do what do we do…" said Onion."Buggy the Clown..." said Usopp as he ran away…

"Captain wait!" yelled Pepper.

"I have to go eat my snack! I have a rare disease that if I don't eat a snack at the same time every day I'll die!" yelled Usopp.

"Captain there are only two small boats… with 6 people all together…" yelled Onion.

"Why didn't you say so…" said Usopp running back towards them.

Not too long later, the crew landed on the island."Finally, it's good to be on dry land again…" said Sakura as she stretches her body. "No kidding!" said Naruto as he rubs his butt. "I feel a lot better when we get some food in us maybe takoyaki or yakitori if we can find a place that sells them I'll make a clone to find the ingredient to make it," Naruto said making their group blink.

"You can cook!" yelled Sakura.

"Yeah I help in cooking meals but we need someone that is a professional chef "So Naruto where's the town?" asked Luffy.

Before Naruto could answer someone began to shoot at them… dodged at best they could, the shooting stopped. Nami noticed a ball on the ground so she picked it up and blew the sand away from it. "It's a Pachinko Ball…" said Nami.

"Pachinko ball?" asked Sakura. **"Who the hell would shoot a Pachinko ball at us?"** asked Inner Sakura.

"I am the great Captain Usopp! I'm the ruler of this town leave at once! Or you will be faced to fight my 8,000 men!" said Usopp who stood on a nearby cliff while flags with the Usopp pirates insignia flew behind him. In the nearby bushes, the Usopp pirates were tired from moving their arms up and down.  
Back on the beach, Naruto looked at the flags, "You mean those kids in the bushes?" he asked.

"They're on to us!" yelled Pepper.

"Run!" yelled Onion.

The 3 boys ran away while Usopp sweatdropped. but Konohamaru stood the little boy jump out and took out a beginner Kunai knife and charge at Naruto but trip over his scarf. everyone sweatdropped after that Naruto walks over to the boy and help him up.

"Ow, you trip me," Konohamaru said pointing at Naruto, Just then a man dresses up in a dark blue and a clothing and black sunglasses he looked and saw Naruto and recognize him being the Nine tail jinchuuriki.

Naruto then grabbed the boy. "You trip over your own damn self." He yelled.

"Let go of the Honorable grandson of the third Hokage." The man said.

Naruto looked at the boy who is grid at him. "What now big guy are you going to hit me or you too scared that my grandpa is the third Hokage." The boy said.

"I don't care if he's your grandmother," Naruto said hitting in the back of the head.

'He different.' Konohamaru thought as he hit the ground.

"How dare you hit the Third's grandson." the man said.

"Had to teach him about the real world what if he gives this attitude to someone who a Celestial Dragon," Naruto said with venom at the last part.

"Look I teach him a couple of things that you can teach him that you neglected to teach him," Naruto said to the man know as Ebisu, Naruto looked into Ebisu's eyes. 'I hate those eyes, everyone, back home away looked at me with those eyes.' Naruto thought.

"And that is," Ebisu said with Arrogance in his voice.

"Well not being arrogant and underestimate his opponent oh how about the real law of the real world," Naruto said, making the Ebisu glare at him. "Oh, one last thing."

"What that," Ebisu said.

"I'm taking the Brat Bye," Naruto said as he grabbed Konohamru as he left by a shunshin.

 **: Chapter 8 School of Hardknock:**

Naruto and Konohamaru appeared in a Japanese yard. Naruto smiled seeing an old man wearing old Japanese clothes and has a smoking pipe that is filled with cherry flavor tobacco the man smile see Naruto. The man he tan skin brown eyes and gray balding and a goatee under his left eye there is a liver spot.

This man is known as the retired third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. "Naruto looks like you met my grandson, and look how much you grew. " Hiruzen said.

"Hey you old monkey so this is little Konohamaru," Naruto said he then let go of Konohamaru over a small pond.

Konohamaru came up for a breath of fresh air. he then saw Naruto drinking tea with his grandfather. "You're that pirate from earlier." The boy said pointing at Naruto who was eating a rice cracker.

"Relax kid I'm part of the Shinobi Core But yeah I'm a Pirate but I'm one of the rare good ones," Naruto said.

"Grampa help me!" Konohamaru cried. Naruto just hit him on the head.

"The old man I, go way back I even help watch over you," Naruto said. 'You help me on that dark year.' He thought as he remembered watching his brother sailing away than Bang the ship exploded.

Then he awoke to be surrounded Dead bodies, his hand covered in blood the city was on fire and he met his mother who had a pleased to see him killed these so-called Dragon and gave him Muramasa no Naruto.

On that day Naruto got the name Demon Eyes Naruto was born and Jiraiya took him on a training trip.

He learns sword style from a woman name Hawkeye Mihawk which he sees as an older sister. Naruto even braked into the world noble home and help Fisher Tiger save the slaves.

"So I'm gonna teach you some things," Naruto said.

"And what that?" Konohamaru said.

"Shadow transformation, Trapmaking, and how to use a weapon now come on," Naruto said as he walked outside but stopped as he handed Kono a metal steel pipe that was about the size of a poll. "My older brothers used a metal pipe to save and my brother Luffy," Naruto said as he took Konohamaru.

"Here Naruto I head a feeling your clothes would rip so here something new as well as a scroll of a ton of your father stuff, money, and more of the clothing that can withhold Biju transformation." Naruto escaped the new closes witch is an orange and black hoody and brown baggy pants a red sash, and black booted sandals.

 **With Luffy And The Other**

Naruto appeared with Konohamaru in a restaurant Naruto then made five clones. "Nami, Satsuki, Sakura, and Kira will you four come with me and put these swimsuits on," Naruto said as his clones grabbed the girls and Konohamaru and left to take them while real Naruto stayed.

"So Naruto are you the real demon eyes Naruto," Zoro said.

"Let me guess you met fakes before," Naruto said.

"Yeah, a fat and ugly guy no one knew what you really looked like but you have blood red crimson eyes fox marks covered his whole body in Dark clothing, a red demon mask, and uses a red blade Katana," Zoro said

"That, Zoro is because of the bloodlust Blood Lust Curse. If someone is a Jinchuuki of a Bloodlust Biju like the Kyuubi and eats their bloodlust Biju fruit the bloodlust of their bloodlust doubles. But that only happened when something Traumatizing happened to their host," Naruto said as a waiter came with some bottle of Coca-Cola and left.

"So what happened, " Said the Swordsman.

"Someone Luffy and I looked up to. Was killed by the stupid Nobles," Naruto said as he took a sip of the Coca-Cola, as he remembers his top hat brother.

 **Lakeside**

Konohamaru and the girls looked at the clone like it was crazy. "You want us to do what," Nami said looking at the clone who was holding a swimsuit.

"Put on these swimsuits," Naruto said as he shows the four girls the different color one-piece suits. "I'll be teaching Konohamaru Shadow Transformation Justu this will help him in the future."

"But why do we kneed to wear these swimsuits," Nami said.

"It because Swimsuit is like a second skin, hugging your body in the right places and other question," Naruto said.

"Yeah why did you need us girls and not Ask Luffy or Zoro," Nami said.

"It because the opposite gender is the hardest to do," Sastuki said.

"Satsuki is right Konohamaru here is a medical book on the human body," Naruto said as he handed over a think book on the human body.

 **Two days later Naruto Room**

 _ **Naruto Log September 16 Over our stay on Syrup Island I took young Konohamaru under my wing and taught him the shadow clone Jutsu and the shadow transformation Jutsu which help him a lot you see Kaya butler Klahadoreis actually Kuro a Pirate that was that to be dead. Luffy Ussop and I fallow him to a meaning where his's old first mate was waiting.**_ Naruto wrote down in his Journal.

 **Flashback**

"So Is everything ready Jango," Kuro said to a man who looks like he got fashion tip from Elton John.

"Yes Kuro," Jango said, "We attack at dawn tomorrow."

"Good," Kuro said.

 **End of Flashback.**

 _ **We could have made it out and Tell it to the town people but Luffy Fucked Up.**_ Naruto wrote down as he remembered Luffy Yelling at Kuro getting himself Hyponoties.

 **"Sometimes I think your Brother Brian is mean out of rubber,"** The Biju said.

 _ **The next day We tried to stop them but we had a few snags one being My and Luffy being Hypnosis making Kyuubi control over my body.**_

 **Flashback**

"Naruto why did you punch Luffy," Sakura said.

 **"Becuase the Baka was under the** **Hypnotist And besides Kit not here He currently asleep,"** Kyuubi said facing the Straw Hat Foxes [an1]

"Who are you," One of the Cat Pirates.

 **"Are sure you want to know. If I tell I have to kill'ya,"** Kyuubi said with a hint of bloodlust in his voice.

Naruto's Katana was engulfed in flames by Kyuubi own power. **"Inferno Slash,"** Kyuubi said as he swung Naruto aside as a giant current flame head to the cat theme pirate crew burning the in front alive. **"But scent you ask so nicely I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune King of all the Bijus, Vergin destroyer, and your a sighed Killer Nice to meet you."**

 **End Of Flashback**

 _ **Luffy tolled the gang what happens when someone hypnotized me. Everything was going great we had them right where we wanted them but Kuro show up and I started to gean control of my body thankfully one person believed that Ussop was telling the truth Old man third Came and Kicked some cat butt.**_

 _ **When Old man Third was done with Kuro he let Luffy finish him off. But the real problem I had to face was with three angry girls who were giving me sweat smile let just they were not angry at me for not telling them the truth about my seal specially Sastuki.**_

 **"To be honest you did slap across the Face but making it up was also a good punishment as well.**

 ** _So yeah we are Kuro as well as the remains of the cat pirates Kaya was thankful to us she gave us a Caravel called the Going Marry know we need a Cook and we be set to go to the Grandline I mean What can possibly go wrong._**

 **"Kit never say that ever,"** Kyuubi said. **"By the way Kit, the way you said goodbye to the Little Leaf was so** **nostalgia."**

 **Flackback**

The Straw hat foxes were enjoying a victory party meal when Konohamaru appeared and asked to join the crew.

"Sorry, No kid under 14 aloud," Naruto said.

"But I a Man now I helped with the fight a kept Kaya safe."

"Okay if you a man Drink this," Naruto said giving Konohamaru a mug.

As Konohamru took the mug and drank it contacts Naruto and Luffy laugh.

"Real Men, don't drink Apple Juice Haaahaahahhha!"

Hour later.

"Will this is it, kid, we're leaving but I would love you to have these my old Googles," Naruto said tossing green googles at Konohamaru. "And may we meet again."

 **End of Flashback**

'Yeah, so I wonder what our next stop is and who are we going to meet,' Naruto said to the Biju.

 **Will I Back Sorry for the wait AN Sound much better the Fox straw hats so yeah**


	7. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer In Chapter One.**

 **Chapter 10 The making of our Flag and New Crew Member.**

Ussop, Luffy and the other member of the crew watch as Naruto and his Clone work on something. "What Naruto working on and why is his clone doing to the Merry," Ussop said in a curious tone.

"Naruto is working on a Seal Jolly Roger Flag or S.J.R.F. as for his Clone Seal that will help Merry last long in the Grand Line." Said Luffy.

"Done."

Everyone looked at the flag that was a Fox masks wearing Luffy's Straw hat and had the five Kages of the Shinobi Forces on the sides. "From this day we are the Straw Hat Foxes," Naruto said He then wash the paint off himself and put his scarf on.

"Wow, Naruto the flag looks amazing," Nami said.

"Will as one of the world greatest Sealing masters and a member of the Shinobi forces lower rank Marine can't do anything to us Know.

 **Hour Later**

Luffy was carrying a heavy wooden crate. "So, what you got there Luffy," Naruto said as he took a break from writing is next volume. Ninjas of Love the Mermaid Princess.

"Cannonballs, I thinking of doing some firing practice," Luffy said as he put a cannonball in the cannon and aimed at the small Island.

 **Booooom!**

 **Splash**

Let me try," Ussop said as he reloaded the cannon and aimed at the Island and hit it.

"Wow Ussop or should I say Deadeye Ussop the Sharp Shooter of the east blue," Naruto said, "Ussop I make some Guns with some seal the can you Chakra and I heard from Konohamaru that Old Man Third Train you how to use your Chakra as well as how to use a real gun the Guns I made are a desert eagle revolver, an Assault Rifle, and a high power sniper rifle. Let's work on the bullets and I'll even upgrade your gear."

"Okay let's do it," Ussop replied.

"Wow those two got close really fast," Nami said wearing a new shirt with the letter WB on the chest.

"Yeah, They act like friends that haven't seen each other for years," Sakura said.

"Luffy where did Naruto get that scarf," Satsuki said.

"Naruto's scarf was a parting gift from a childhood friend of ours when He left with Jiraiya a girl gave him that scarf She and her family moved to Logatown a few years back," Luffy said.

"That sweat," Kira said.

 **Hours Later**

The crew was inside the mess hall eating lunch that Naruto made. "I can't cook all our crew meal we kneed to find a cook," Naruto said.

"Naruto when we met you gave yourself a Nickname you called yourself Golden Flame Naruto and Luffy was Straw Hat Luffy why did you say that?" Satsuki said.

"Well I'll explain, many Shinobis or Pirates have nicknames like The Yellow Flash or Red Death…" said Naruto. "And usually if they don't want one they usually get a very stupid one… like The Legendary Sucker or Red Hair."

"Legendary Sucker Red Hair," Nami said.

"Tsunade Senju is the current Hokage is a gambler and as was lose she is also my Godmother and I won this off of her the Second Hokage's Neckless," Naruto said reveling a green crystal. "The last two people she gave it too died,"

"But we really kneed a cook," Naruto said.

The crew then there was a loud crash coming from outside and someone yelling. "Come out here pirate scum!" yelled a man voice.

"I'm going to see who it is…" said Luffy.

After about a minute Zoro, Naruto and Satsuki went to check on what was going outside, Luffy had just thrown a man with black hair wearing sunglasses with the kanji for "sea" on one of his cheek into a nearby wall… both Zoro and Satsuki recognized him

"Johnny is that you?" asked Zoro.

"Big Bro Zoro… Little Sis Satsuki? What are you doing on a pirate ship?" asked the man apparently named Jonny.

"Bro, Sis?" asked Naruto.

"It's a habit of his…" said a blushing Satsuki.

"Oh…" said Naruto.

"What's going on? Where's Yosaku?" asked Zoro.

"It's terrible… he's dying" said Johnny.

Johnny brought another man on board, he was bleeding and looked very sick he was wearing a ninja headband a long green coat a black shirt and yellow plaid short.

"He was fine until a week ago then suddenly he got sick, he began to bleed from old scars and he began to fall out…" cried Johnny, "And then one of you shot a cannon at us when we were taking a rest on the rock…"

Usopp and Luffy gasped.

"Sorry…" the two said bowing their heads.

Sakura cleared her throat… "I know what this might be…" she said.

Nami figures it out as well, "Get limes from the galley and juice them…" said Nami.

"Right," Naruto said as he left toward the mess hall Naruto came back with some Lime Smoothie, "Luffy gently tilt his head up," Naruto said gave the man named Yosaku the juice.

"It's scurvy… caused by a lack of vitamin C…that's all he needs," said Sakura.

"Fruits and vegetable tend to rot on long voyages, a century ago it was the bane of all seafarers…" said Nami.

"Wow that's smart…" said Luffy.

"It's something everyone should know!" yelled Nami.

"She has a point…" said Sakura.

"Idiots!" yelled Inner Sakura.

Yosaku was about to jump up. Sakura hold him don't "Don't Get Up!" yelled Sakura.

"Introduction time!" said Johnny "I'm Johnny"

"And I'm Yosaku… we are former bounty hunting partners to big Bro Zoro and little Sis Satsuki…" said Yosaku.

"Their just some guys who hung out with us…" admitted Satsuki.

"Thank you for helping me… I thought I was a goner for sure…" said Yosaku getting up.

"We still can't believe you two are pirates…" said Johnny.

Just then, Yosaku collapsed… with blood coming from his mouth.

"I told you not to get up," said Sakura.

"Those guys are weirdoes!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"So did anyone learn anything?" asked Nami.

"That we need to eat healthily… like having 3-5 servings of fruits and vegetables a day?" Luffy said.

Everyone stared at Luffy.

"Where did you get that?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know…" replied Luffy said.

 **"Your Brother either play dumb or is try to act smart either way it scary,"** Kyuubi said.

"Well, we need one thing… someone who can cook…" said Sakura.

Kira was about to say something.

"Or dog food…" said Nami.

"Well if its good food and a cook you're Looking for we know just the place," Johnny said.

After a few days of sailing, they finally found the place that Johnny and Yosaku were telling them about. It was a ship as well looked like a floating restaurant the bow looked like a fish and the name could be seen… The Baratie.

"Bing Bro Luffy, Little Bro Naruto, Big Bro Zoro, Little Sis Satsuki, Little Sis Sakura, Big Bro Usopp, Little sis Kira and Big Sis Nami there it is!" said Yosaku.

"The Baratie," Johnny said.

"Do they have to call me "sister"?" asked Nami.

"Finally… we might be able to get real food…" said Satsuki.

"What do you mean real food… ramen is real food…" said Naruto.

"We've been eating for the past two days… we need to something other than ramen…" said Sakura.

 **"Kit… what's with your eating habits?"** asked Kyuubi who was face pawing himself.

'What? Ramen is so good…' thought Naruto.

"Looks like we have company…" said Usopp. "It a Marine Ship."

"Don't worry we part of the Shinobi forces, The world lap dog know not to mess with us," Naruto said.

A Marine appeared on the deck of the Marine ship, he appeared to be an officer

"So a pirate ship… I'm LT. Fullbody… who are you… who is your captain." he asked, he had scars, pink hair and one of his fists had what looked like a weird brass knuckle.

"I am Monkey D. Luffy! and I'm the Captain of the Going Merry," said Luffy.

"I'm Uzumaki D. Naruto, His younger Brother You call me Golden Flames Naruto said Naruto.

"I have never heard of you…" said Fullbody.

"We just made our flag a few days ago…" said Luffy.

"Just a few days a-ago…" said Yosaku.

"You guys are just armatures…" said Johnny.

"I know your Johnny and Yosaku, the two-bit bounty hunters… I'm not surprised you were captured by these pirates…" said Fullbody.

"Two-bit Bounty Hunters, " said Johnny. "Due two-bit hunters go after these bounties!" He yelled as he throughout Wanted Paper. Nami looked at the wanted poster seeing one that was of a Sawtooth Shark Fishman know as Sharktooth Arlong. "Nami what is it?" asked Sakura.

Nami showed her the wanted poster… Sakura seemed to freeze up as well but less than Nami.

"Try and forget him for the time being…" said Sakura.

"Oh Fullbody come on!" said a woman's voice on the marine ship.

"I'll be right there…" said Fullbody, "Men sink the eyesore," The Lt. said with a Thumb down.

"Luffy!," Naruto said

"Got it," Luffy Strauch his body grabbing the mass and Merry's headpiece. " **Gum-Gum Sling Shot,"** Luffy yelled but he lost his grip on Merry's horn and the Canon Ball hit the Baratie.

"Kit, your brother hit the wrong ship…" said Kyuubi.

Naruto sweatdropped... "I'm going to get that Marine…" he said.

"Don't worry about I'm sure he'll get his just deserts…" said Kyuubi.

Kyubi was right, not too long later after pissing off an assistant chef that had acted as a waiter due to the fact all of but one of the waiters or waitress, in this case, all left, he held Fullbody by the forehead… Fullbody was bleeding profoundly. The assistant chef was a 19 year old with blonde hair, part of it covered his left eye, wearing a black suit.

"Stop it Sanji!" begged one of the chefs.

"Please stop…" begged the waitress who was a 14-year-old blonde girl with her hair pulled up into a ponytail, she wore a purple halter top and jean capris.

But the assistant chef named Sanji wouldn't listen. The waitress looked around then found what she was looking for.

Sanji continued to hold Fullbody then something strange happened, his body seemed to falter for a few seconds then seemed went back to normal. He dropped him without saying anything, looked over Fullbody in a way that made it look like he was checking him out then walked away… in mid-step, his body faltered again and went back to normal once again… his curly eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Ino!" yelled Sanji.

The waitress named Ino laughed "You should stop doing that to the costumes… what would Zeff say when he found out… he's an officer of the Marines… he could get the place shut down…" said Ino.

"So that's why Sanji was checking him out?" whispered one of the chefs.

"Must be or a joke from Ino…" whispered another.

"Do you know what he did!" said Sanji.

"Unless it's waste food I don't want to hear it…" said Ino.

Sanji was awkwardly silent…

"So he did waste food…" said Ino she gave a somewhat evil smile "You should have said that in first place,"

Sanji was once again about to grab the marine when another chef came out from the bathroom.

"Oh Sanj what are you doing?" yelled another chef, "That's a customer the lifeblood of the business, what's all his lifeblood doing all over the place? And Ino why didn't you stop him?"

"First of, Patty you make such bad jokes…" said Ino, "The jerk was wasting food, I stopped Sanji at first then I found I agreed with him… even the Marines shouldn't' waste food."

"I can get you shut down… this bug infested restaurant should get shut down…" said Fullbody.

Sanji was about to attack him again but the other chefs restrained him.

"Hey, Sanji… is that his date…" asked Ino.

Sanji was struggling but stopped when she asked that question.

"Yeah…" he said he smirked, knowing what Ino was about to do.

Right before Ino was going to do something Luffy who was upstairs making negotiations with the head chef (after destroying part of the restaurant) crashed with the ceiling with the head chef who kicked him. The head chef was a man with a braided mustache, a really tall chefs hat, and a peg leg.

"Chef Zeff…" said one of the chefs.

"Sanji was trying to kill him!" said another.

"It's not Sanji's fault… he wasted food…" said Ino.

The head chef known as Zeff kicked Sanji in the face with his peg leg.

"That's for doing that to customer… again…" said Zeff.

Fullbody began to crawl away but was stopped by Zeff who also kicked him the face with his peg leg.

"And you leave…" said Zeff.

Zeff, Patty, Sanji, and Ino began to fight. Luffy sweatdropped, "This place it a madhouse."

Just then a marine ran through the doors, bloody.

"Fullbody sir… the prisoner… the one that worked for Kreig escaped!" said the marine… before being shot in the back.

"I'm starving… I need something to eat…" said the man who was a pirate going over to sit down at a table.

"Why of course squid face… how much money do you have?" asked Patty.

"This is why he's not a waiter…" said Ino with a sweatdrop, Sanji let out a small laugh.

"Do you take lead…" said the pirate putting a gun to Patty's head.

"No money, no service!" yelled Patty hitting him on the head.

Both Ino and Sanji left for some reason a few minutes, after a few minutes Ino managed to get outside while carrying place of food she made for the pirate to find that Sanji already beat her to it.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Sorry Ino…" said Sanji with a slight smirk.

"Well the more food the better…" said Ino placing the plate of food next to him.

"I should warn you… she's not that good of a cook…" said Sanji.

"Sanji…" growled Ino.

"… but she's better than half the crap cooks here…" said Sanji.

After the pirate finished the food there was a Luffy Show up. "That food saved your life!," Luffy than looked at Sanji and smile. "Hey, Mr. Cook you want to join my crew!"

All three of them looked up and saw Luffy on the upper decks, not too long later he joined them.

"So you a pirate," said Ino.

"Yeah, I'm sure am," said Luffy.

"Then why did you fire on us," asked Sanji.

"It was a stray cannonball launched in self-defense," said Luffy.

"That doesn't make any sense," said Ino with a sweat drop.

"Well you better watch out, the crap geezer used to cook for an infamous pirate…" said Sanji.

"So he's a pirate," said Luffy. And the Baratie's his treasure… so you better be careful not to destroy part of it again…" said Ino.

"Pirates flock here and all of the chefs are pirate-types… some of the people just come to watch the pirates and chefs go at it…" said Sanji.

"I can see this place is a nut house…" said Luffy.

"It's something that someone needs to get used to," said Ino.

"That's also why all the waiters other than Ino jumped ship…" said Sanji.

"So that's why he wants me to work here for a year…" said Luffy, "Mr. Cook will you join?"

"I decline…" said Sanji.

"No I decline," said Luffy.

"You decline what?" asked Ino.

"I decline his declination…" said Luffy.

"Well, I'm staying… and I have my reasons…" said Sanji.

"Yeah what?" asked Luffy.

"None of your business…" said Sanji.

"Well too bad you joining…" said Luffy, "I already decided…"

The two began to fight… Ino cleared her throat… but it didn't get their attention… then she yelled "I know the Chicken Dance… and I'm not afraid to use it!"

This caused the argument to end, both Luffy and the pirate stared at her like she was crazy… Sanji sighed, he was the only one who knew what she meant.

"Was there something you want to say Ino?" asked Sanji.

"What that about," Luffy Said.

"Ino has a Jutsu called Mind Transfer Jutsu," Sanji said.

"Yes, I have comprised, I'll join…" said Ino.

Sanji was smoking a cigarette, it fell out of his mouth when he opened his mouth in shock.

"Chore boy you have some girls on your crew?" asked Ino.

"Yeah four," said Luffy.

"Good so I decided unless Sanji changes his mind or I do I will join…" said Ino.

"You?" said Sanji.

"That's right…" said Ino, "I need to be in a place where I'm not the only female… and besides, you might change your mind I might change my mind, I wouldn't join for another year so you don't have to worry about me leaving for a long time…"

"Hey I'd hate to butt in…" said the pirate.

"Yeah?" said Luffy.

"I'm, Gin, one Kreig's men I wondering what's your prize?" asked the pirate named Gin.

"Oh, I'm going after One Piece and I'm headed to the Grand Line…" said Luffy.

"Your crew must be small if you don't have a cook yet," said Gin.

"With her, it makes 9… 10 if you count the voice in my brother's head," said Luffy.

Everyone sweatdropped, Gin cleared his throat.

"Well, you don't seem like a bad sort so I'll give you a word of warning… don't go to the Grand Line if you know what's good for you…" said Gin, "The Ocean's are vast, the Grand Lien is just one narrow route… don't go there,"

"What do you know about it?" asked Luffy.

"Not much… but what I do know scares me…" said Gin.

"But I'm sure that the voice in my brother's head know more than you... after all he's probably traveled the Grand Line…" said Luffy.

"Okay… you're weird…" said Ino.

"I'll explain it you later… after all, you do want to join right… you should know about my brother…" said Luffy.

Ino just looked at Luffy like he was crazy but the way he said made it seem like he wasn't and there was something to his brother.

Not too long later Gin was leaving.

"I'm still going to Grand Line… no matter what you say…" said Luffy.

"I still say that it's still a bad idea…" said Gin.

"Chore boy!" yelled Zeff.

"Uh-oh…" said Luffy.

Zeff stood on one of the upper decks.

"Oh man… you two are going to get it for the free meals…" said Gin.

Sanji picked up the places and dropped them into the ocean.

"What free meal," Ino said.

Gin bowed to them gratitude, "Thank you, both of you…" he said.

"Come back anytime…" said Ino.

Hopefully in the next year, otherwise you won't see her…" said Sanji.

Ino gave a small laugh and Gin sailed away.

"Sanji! Ino! Chore boy gets to work…" yelled Zeff.

 **Later**

Luffy was sitting on a chare rocking back and forth and picking his while four cooks fight.

 **"Why don't you wash some dishes instead of picking your nose,"** the Cooks shouted.

Luffy washed they but was breaking them in the process.

"Chore Boy how many did you break," Patty said.

"Crap I was supposed to count," Luffy said.

"I wasn't being serious, Just take the customers orders Chore Boy!" yelled Patty at Luffy.

In the short time Luffy started he broke dishes, stole food, and burned himself and that in less than 10 minutes…

"I can see you're not used to this," laughed Ino carrying a tray of drinks.

"Yeah, My brother took odd jobs at a pub, an I can understand why he and a friend of our had a hard time," said Luffy.

Both went down the main restaurant there was the rest of the Straw Hats.

"Hi, chore boy!" said Nami.

"So I hard you're stuck here for a whole year," said Satsuki, "That means we're stuck here for a whole year,"

"Yeah, unless Naruto can give the amount of money to fix the ship," Luffy said.

"Not happening," Naruto look at Luffy with a deadpan expression, "Ever time you breaking something I have to pay for the **DAMAGES YOU IDOT!** " Naruto said and burst into flames at the end.

"Hey wait a minute you guys are eating without me! That's mean!" yelled Luffy.

"Quiet down Luffy…" said Sanji flirting with a woman.

"Why shouldn't we? I mean the food is great and think of this is for all the time you made me clean all of your messes," Naruto said

When Naruto wasn't looking Luffy picked his nose and put in the booger in his drink. Nami, Zoro, and Usopp. were giggling immaturely when Naruto was about to drink… he stuffed the glasses into Luffy's mouth and made Luffy it drink it. Luffy was coughing while lying on the ground.

"Let that be a lesson to you Luffy," Naruto said with an evil shark tooth smile.

"So this is your crew…" said Ino who had severed her drinks and walked up to the crew, she began to blush and walked over to Naruto, "Who is this?" Ino said atomic bushing, 'Why my heart beating so fast," she thought.

"That naruto my Younger and adorable Baby Brother," Luffy said giving Naruto a nugi, which made the crew laugh at the brotherly love.

"I'm Uzumaki D. Naruto Ma'am Nice to meet you," Naruto said.

"Name's Ino I like your birthmarks," Ino said rubbing them which made him per.

"Kawaii," Said every female on the Ship.

"Ino, agreed to be our new cook," said Luffy.

"What?" said Sakura?

"What can't take that you have competition?" asked Ino.

"Ino means pig Miss Piggy," said Sakura grabbing Naruto right arm hugging it between her growing B size chest.

"Well look at your forehead," said Ino Grabbing the left and putting it between her C size breast "It's big and wide Billboard Brow,"

The two began to glare lighting…

"Will you stop laughing!" Naruto said under his breath.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"Kyuubi keeps laughing…" Naruto whispered to his brother.

 **"But haha so ha ha ha funny. Ha ha hah! I ha can't haha believe ah ha that ha brother ha ha ha did that… Ha ha ha ha!"** Kyuubi said as he rolled around laughing in his cage.

"You should tell Ino about your guest later…" said Luffy.

"Yeah," said Naruto.

"So Ino you're always saying how I shouldn't hit on the costumes but look what you're doing," said Sanji glaring at Naruto.

Ino stopped glaring at Sakura, let go of Naruto, turned to Sanji and said "This is my one to your one million… my one to your one million…"

Sanji then noticed Nami and fell in love with her which made Luffy mad as hell.

"See…" said Ino with a sweat drop.

Sanji began to rant about how much in love he was with Nami and how he would stoop to become a pirate just to be with her… Zeff hears this, after giving his consent to join the Crew.

"Sanji This could be an Opportunity of a lifetime to see the world Go I don't need you anymore," Zeff said, two started to fight. Zeff threw Sanji on to the Straw Hats table Ino sighed and said "I can't wait to leave this madhouse," She said walked away and began to wait for more tables.

"Oh Nami Remind me later to give you back your treasure," Naruto said.

 **Two Day Later**

After Naruto gave nami back Buggy and the Black Cat Pirate's Treasure, Naruto then left Nami looked at the wanted poster of Arlong, and touch her upper left arm, with a single tear going down her face, "Bellamere," Nami said as she started to cry.

And It had been nearly two days since Luffy nearly destroyed the Baratie. Some members of the Straw Hats were feeling the boredom. Naruto was laying on the deck sprawled out bored.

"Well, kit… your brother is back on my top idiot's list…" said Kyuubi.

"You said that three times today…" whined Naruto.

He got up as he saw a small boat approach the Barite, inside was a man with messy silver hair, wearing a shinobi headband that covers his left eye with a wavy line on it he also had a black mask cover the bottom half of his face, Naruto existed,

"No way!" he yelled.

"What!" said Kira walking up to Naruto wearing a sexy bathing suit.

"It's Lightning Blade Kakashi Hatake The Namikage A.K.A Orange Book Kakashi," Naruto said with stars in his eyes.

 **"Fanboy Mode Activated,"** Kyuubi said.

'Bit my,' Naruto thought, Naruto ran down to his room to get something of his.

"So what so great about this Lighting Blade," Satsuki said.

"Kakashi Hatake was trained by the Fourth Hokage and the son of the white fang he is also really strong with Lightning Jutsu he also goes by another name The Copycat Ninja, and no one has ever seen his face some tried but failed," Naruto said back with his book. "And I'm going to get his autograph,"

Naruto that jumped and ran to the restaurant. Meanwhile, on the back deck, Nami was looking at a wanted poster.

"Hey, Nami… I need your help… can you help… oh, you're looking at that wanted poster… sorry I bothered you…" said Sakura.

Sakura was about to leave when Nami said "Sakura… I need to talk to you about something…"

"What is it?" responded Sakura.

Meanwhile, Kakashi docked, he wiped out his copy of Make Out Paradise and began to walk, one of the reasons why they called him Orange Book was because he was such a good fighter he could multitask to such an extent that she could read without missing a moment of perverted goodness from his book. Kakashi was also a regular and become very good friends with Sanji, in fact, he was the one who Sanji onto Make-out Paradise.

"Wel… Oh hey Kakashi…" said Ino.

"Hi Ino..." said Kakashi looking up from his book.

Ino lead him to a table, many people watched him, those that didn't for the fight came because they heard that he was a regular… they wanted to see what was under the mask.

Elsewhere Sanji was taking a cigarette break… while reading Make-Out Paradise as well.

"Sanji!" said Ino.

Sanji looked up, "What?" he asked.

"Your reading that smut Book," Ino said.

"It way better those Your Ninja's of Love Books!" Sanji yelled.

 **With Naruto**

I Don't know why but I have a feeling to Kick Sanji But later.

 **Back with Sanji and Ino**

"At least my books are love novels," Ino said.

"What do you want me for anyway," Sanji said putting out his cigarette.

"Kakashi's here, though you should know," said Ino walking back into the restaurant.

Sanji smirked when he was done he put his book away.

Meanwhile, in the restaurant everyone was staring at Kakashi, a plate of food was in front of him, but he couldn't eat it as everyone was staring.

"I'm trying to eat…" said Kakashi.

Ino noticed how uncomfortable he was and yelled: "What's that outside!"

Everyone looked outside… Kakashi took this chance to eat his meal while everyone was looking, he knows how to eat fast without choking. When everyone turned around to look at him they were shocked to see that he had finished eating.

"So people are still trying to see your face…" said Sanji joining him.

"Yeah… but if memory serves you were one who was obsessed with trying to see my face," said Kakashi.

That was a long time ago… things are different now…" said Sanji.

"You just gave up trying to see my face… but I know you still want to see it…" said Kakashi.

Sanji smirked "That's because you threatened to revile my eye to Ino and the Crap Geezer…" said Sanji.

Kakashi just laughed.

"Wow, how would thought you are friends with a Kage," Naruto said. Kakashi looks at Naruto. "And who are you," The one-eyed man said.

"I'm Uzumaki D. Naruto and I'm going to be the KaizokuKage," Kakashi look at Naruto.

"Are you willing to go through Hell and back for that goal," Kakashi said.

"It, not my goal it's my dream," Naruto said with fire in his eyes, He then took his stats and pointed to the heavens, "When I was four I made a vow that I'll become Kage even if the world sees me as a demon, a devil, or a monster of hell. I made vow the no one will stand in my way of my dream," Naruto said as light beam shined down on to him.

'Wow Naruto-Kun so Cool,' Ino thought.

"So what do you want from me," Kakashi said.

"Two things your Autograph and to fight you," Naruto said.

"Fine, I'll even Teach some new tricks may be a clone or two," Kakashi said.

 **Outside**

Everone want outside to see the fight even the cook came to see the fight. the two were standing on the sea, Naruto took out a scroll and sealed his Katana away.

"So you're not going to use that sword," Kakashi said.

"No just my tricks," Naruto said.

everyone was waiting for the fight to begin Until Sanji cigaret ash fell into the sea. Naruto's Arm burst into flames **"Golden Fox Rocket Punch,"** Naruto said stretched and punched Kakashi who just dodge the punch grabbed his arm and hoody and toss him. Which Naruto land on his feet.

"How did you do that," Kakashi said.

"I ate the Biju fruit Mode Kyuubi no Yoko," Naruto said, Naruto then pointed at Luffy, "My brother ate the Gum Gum Fruit,"

"So you know about your tenant when you at his fruit," Kakashi said.

"Yeah Kyuubi is a bit of an Ass but he nice when you get to know him," Naruto said.

 **"I can feel my demon created dropping as we speak,"** Kyuubi said face pawing himself. Naruto that made two Shadow clone that turns into giant shurikens. " **Shadow clone Shurikens,"** He said.

The next thing Naruto Kakashi disappeared after the shurikens pass him and Naruto was kicked up and Kicked again into the restraint window. Winner Kakashi Hatake.

Than hundred of Naruto Clones rush out of the window like Bats out of hell.

'So he using number this time,' Kakashi thought he then made quick hands sighs and his right hand lit up with lightning Chakra and started mowing down the clone and disbursing them. As soon Kakashi's Lighting Blade died down the real Naruto appeared a Flaming Flying Axekick. **"Flaming Axe Drop,"** Naruto said Kakashi just Naruto throw him up toward the Baratie deck and grabbed him again by the arm with a Kuni Knife. "Look like you lose this time," Kakashi said.

 **Later**

Naruto was sitting in the corner where he lost with his face covered in the shadows. "So that a Kage huh a chakra user Rank of Master that can Kill in the Shadow and protect the light," Naruto said.

The Crew look at Naruto all with mix emotion, even Sanji looked at Naruto. "So how he did taking his lost," Sanji said.

"Sanji how would you feel if you just got rag dolled you saw the fight Naruto couldn't even touch him, let along catch him off guard," Ino said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha Woo! I got my ass handed to me by Kakashi BEST DAY EVER," Naruto shouted.

"Apparently will," Sanji said.

"So I see that he was alright to tell you the truth I all way wanted to know what he grew up to be like," Kakashi said. "and to see him being surrounded girl his own age the care for him he must be a lucky man I gust this is Karama."

Sanji looked at Kakashi. "Let me guess there's something special about that kid," said Sanji.

"Do you know how the 4th Hokage died?" asked Kakashi.

"I heard something involving the Kyuubi, but that's all I know…" said Sanji.

"The 4th Hokage gave his life to seal Kyuubi into a newborn child, that child is Naruto the reason why I always wanted to meet him because I all wanted to see what kind of person he became… I do have to admit he grew up in… a unique way but I can see that Naruto is a good person," said Kakashi.

"The 4th Hokage, wasn't he the one who taught you everything he knew?" asked Sanji.

Kakashi nodded, it was true, he was taught by the 4th Hokage.

Meanwhile on the Going Merry Nami and Sakura were arguing.

"Why can't you let them help… if you just told them the truth then maybe they will understand!" yelled Sakura.

"No, I can't let them get involved…" said Nami.

"You let me get involved…" said Sakura.

"You're different you know what I went through," said Nami.

"So what's the difference?" asked Sakura.

"There is…" said Nami, "And that is why I'm going to do that…"

"Nami I will have no part in this as far as I'm concerned we are no longer partners or... friends," said Sakura walking away from her.

Johnny and Yosaku heard this part of the argument.

"I wonder what that was about?" asked Yosaku.

"Who knows," said Johnny.

 **Two days later**

It's been two days since Naruto fought Kakashi and his training with Kakashi began and Naruto learning how to fused wind chakra with his Rasengan so far Naruto only made a Rasengan that make a backlash and right know was thinking how to get it the way powerful enough. 'It should be more deadly so powerful that it can destroy warship,' Naruto thought as he was eating his 11th blow of Raman. Kakashi also gave Naruto a Scroll when Luffy was around.

 **Flashback**

"I met your Brother Portgas D. Ace He wanted me to give this to you," said Kakashi holding a scroll. "He said he had come up with moves that use fire for you to use."

 **End of Flashback**

But he wasn't the only one in deep through Sakura was in the barite eating big slices of cake, she was depressed after her fight with Nami. "Get me another slice!" yelled Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura, I think you had enough," said Ino.

"I'll tell you when I had enough!" yelled Sakura.

"You'll get fat then again go ahead," said Ino.

Sanji and Kakashi watched with sweat drops.

"You think that's bad," said Sanji he pointed Naruto's blow towers of raman

"I'm sorry you can't have any more ramen," said the cook.

"You think so but sadly you're wrong," Naruto said as he put money and a Tip and left to train on his new fighting moves and his new Rasengan.

 **Outside**

On the Merry, Ussop was getting used to his new gadget Satsuki was doing some crunch, and Zoro is watching Naruto train by using his Clones. Naruto made two spares out of fire and two of the Clone.

"Hey, Luffy when are we getting out of hey," Ussop said.

"Will Ussop made we leave in 5 minutes if you shut the fuck up," Luffy said, as he carried a huge garbage bag "I'm going to make another deal with the old man late."

"I don't know why you want to leave the food here is great and is free," Nami said.

"Yeah for you," Both Zoro and Ussop said.

"What's that!" Ussop yelled.

"It looks like Don Kreig's ship," Satsuki said

Naruto then ran back inside the Baratie.

Back inside the Baratie, Kakashi noticed something odd about the ship.

"Doesn't' it look it like it's been through a Hell and Back," Kakashi said.

"You're right, it looks wrecked…" said Sakura.

Naruto came running inside. "Ino, Sakura,… you have chocolate on your face…" said Naruto.

Sakura blushed while trying to look for a napkin.

"Are you two alright," Naruto said.

"Yeah we're fine Naruto," Sakura said.

"Yeah, Sakura was just pigging out. That all," Ino said.

"Hey, there no need for that," Naruto said.

Ever customer where all in a corner. How will the Straw hat Foxes get everyone out, Will Nami backstab Luffy and Naruto trust, Will Zoro and Satsuki find the people that they are looking for. Find out Next time on Tales of the Kaizokukage.

* * *

 **Hi and Happy new years guy. I just want to take this to tell you about some people are trying to do in the capital and that is trying to take our freedom of speech away from us. Showing that we now are under of a rule of a dictator who does not care for his people and is an asshole to his people. He raised taxes for the poor and not the 1%, Yeah way to go America not only the poor people have to pay the bill but now more Taxes Trump doesn't pay his so why should we. I tell why he's a stinking jackass that why**


End file.
